For Longer than Forever
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Grité desesperada mientras la mayor parte de mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos. Necesitaba salvarlos, ellos no eran los culpables de todas las desgracias que me sucedían. Los culpables de mi sed de venganza se encontraban frente a mí sonriendo con satisfacción mientras me tomaban por el cuello dificultando mi respiración. Querian asesinarme, mi muerte estaba cerca. EDITADA.
1. Prologue

**Edición realizada el 02 de Julio de 2013.**

Hola a todas las seguidoras y todos los seguidores de la pareja Rose-Scorpius, aqui les dejo este fic que espero sea de su agrado.

**Notas Previas:**

**Punto de Partida:** Tomo como base de la historia lo sucedido en los libros, esta historia no es del todo un UA, pero puede ser catalogada también como tal dado que no sabemos cómo fue la vida de la Tercera Generación. Otro punto es el mito del vampirismo que se hizo famoso gracias al libro Drácula de Bram Stoker, estoy a favor del mito original así que trataré de darle un toque _Potterico_ al mito de los vampiros.

En cuanto a los vampiros, pido que no mezclemos sagas, Harry Potter menciona vampiros en sus páginas, pero no los aborda como tal, no me baso en Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer, es una saga que respeto pero no son los vampiros que abordaré aquí porque no se verá a _cierto personaje_ brillando a la luz del sol como un diamante, no, lo he dicho y les advierto, me baso en el mito original que maneja Bram Stoker en su libro. Aún así invito a las fanáticas de Twilight que lean la historia, se divertirán con ella, se los aseguro.

Bien, aquí comienza esta historia.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, personajes desconocidos que se encuentren dentro de la historia son de mi propiedad así como la trama de esta historia.

* * *

**FOR LONGER THAN FOREVER**

Grité desesperada mientras la mayor parte de mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos. Necesitaba salvarlos, ellos no eran los culpables de todas las desgracias que me sucedían. Los culpables de mi sed de venganza se encontraban frente a mí sonriendo con satisfacción.

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, traté de levantarme con un gran esfuerzo pero mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme en pie y caí desplomada al suelo haciéndome más heridas de las que ya tenía.

¡Cómo me arrepentía de haberme aliado con los que ahora conocía como enemigos! Nunca sospeché, ni siquiera pensé que mi presencia hasta aquellos que me protegían en las sombras, esperando vigilantes el momento oportuno para ayudarme y ahora estaban enfrentándose a un peligro mayor, y todo por mi culpa.

¡No me importaba si era cazadora o no, lo único que tenía valor en mi vida eran mis cinco amigos a quienes debía rescatar cueste lo que cueste!

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con esos dos seres sonriendo felices, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Sus miradas estaban inyectadas de odio y furia, sus ojos rojos centelleaban con ganas de asesinarme. El odio se apoderó de mi mente, los odiaba antes y ahora el sentimiento era el mismo y más fuerte. Fueron los asesinos de mi familia y eso nunca se los perdonaría.

Bajé la mirada ideando un plan para quitármelos de encima, cuando un fuerte olor a azufre inundó mi nariz. En un instante, me tuvieron agarrada por el cuello impidiéndome respirar.

La vista comenzaba a nublarse, mis fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo y antes de caer inconsciente escuché una risa malévola. Iba a morir en manos de los asesinos de mi familia.


	2. 1 Clases

**Hola de nuevo, con este capitulo comenzamos la historia, espero les agrade. Cualquier duda sobre personajes o situaciones que no se entiendan pueden decirlas en un comentario y yo trataré de responder lo más rápido que pueda.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. CLASES.**

Gran Bretaña, Londres. Año 2022.

Comienzan las clases después de casi un mes de vacaciones de Navidad. Esa temporada la pase con mis tíos Bill y Fleur, hermano y cuñada de mi papá, respectivamente. Viven en El Refugio en Shell Cottage.

No disfruté al principio pero llegada la cena y el intercambio de regalos como cada año lo hacíamos, fue un momento diferente y una dicha que hace tiempo no sentía con mi familia paterna se hizo presente. Como una gran calidez interior que comenzaba en mi pecho y avanzaba hasta cada punta de mis dedos, de mi cabello y mis pies.

Esa noche, recuerdo muy vagamente que soñé con una persona pero ese sueño no fue tan nítido, lo veía borroso, como una película mal grabada desde los cines muggles, algo así como ese dicho muggle, una película pirata.

Traté de recordar cuando me desperté al día siguiente y lo hago ahora tratando de descubrir quién o qué estaba en ese sueño tan extraño.

Estoy sentada en uno de los compartimientos del expreso de Hogwarts, mientras pienso en todo lo anterior. ¡Pero qué tonta he sido! No me he presentado aun. Mi nombre es Rose Jeane Weasley Granger, tengo dieciséis años aunque a finales de junio cumpliré los diecisiete y estoy cursando sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al igual que mis primos Albus Severus Potter, Fred Weasley, Lily Luna Potter, Molly y Lucy Weasley, James Potter y Roxanne Weasley.

Todos son pertenecientes a Gryffindor, con excepción de James, quien pertenece a Slytherin, la casa que odiaba desde antes de comenzar el colegio y ahora se ha vuelto todo un símbolo de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Estudia el último curso y se está preparando para ser un auror, la casa que odiaba desde antes de comenzar el colegio y ahora se ha vuelto todo un símbolo de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Yo, pertenezco a Ravenclaw, y estoy orgullosa de serlo, antes de mí, mi prima Victoire se encontraba en esta casa y debo decir que lo que me contó de la casa de las águilas es simplemente impresionante. Amo ser parte de Ravenclaw.

Albus, Molly y Lucy cursan al igual que yo sexto curso en la casa Gryffindor, mientras que Fred y Lily apenas van por el tercer curso también en Gryffindor. Roxanne comparte curso con James en Gryffindor también.

¿He dicho ya que en Junio cumplo los diecisiete? No quiero cumplirlos. Siento que me vuelvo vieja y no quiero sentir eso de nuevo. Recargó mi cabeza sobre la ventanilla del compartimiento, recuerdo los viejos tiempos. Los primeros años de mi educación mágica, a mis amigos que tuvieron que abandonar la escuela cuando cursábamos tercero, por razones que nadie supe explicarme.

Recuerdo a cada uno de ellos y no sé porque presiento que el haberlos recordado ahora, hará que estos meses de estudio sean diferentes. Ya quiero ver a mis amigos, aquellos que tuve después de la desaparición de _ellos_. No les hablé en vacaciones, solo les mandé unas tarjetas por navidad, tengo tantas cosas que contarles que no se si estos días serán suficientes para contarlo todo.

El tren llegó a la escuela con veinte minutos de anticipación al pueblo de Hogsmeade para que llegáramos puntuales a la cena. Busqué con la mirada a mis amigos, a Richard Nott, un chico de Slytherin de mi curso bastante agradable. De cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones y no pude distinguirlo entre tanta gente.

Faltaban veinte minutos, debía darme prisa. Me acerqué a mi mesa y coloqué mi barbilla sobre una de mis manos mientras esperaba que el alumnado entrara al comedor, sin percatarme de una gélida mirada que me seguía.

Esa era una de las ocasiones donde te quedas abstraído, pensando sobre cosas muy tuyas, una plática interna entre tú y tu conciencia, donde ella te contesta y tu le sigues el juego. Me quedé completamente perdida, por poco y no veo que los enanos de primer año habían llegado y formaban una sola fila para ser colocados en alguna casa.

Giré mi vista al frente como un relámpago algo cohibida por la anterior situación. Miré a mi alrededor para distinguir de nuevo, a mis amigos, que cada uno estaba en su respectiva mesa charlando tranquilamente con sus compañeros.

-Hola, ¿Te molesta que me siente aquí?-me preguntó un muchacho alto, delgado, de corto cabello castaño dorado peinado en picos, me recordaba vagamente a alguien, solo que no sabía a quién. Me señalaba el taburete que estaba a mi lado izquierdo.

-No, adelante-contesté sumida en mis pensamientos, di un respingo cuando la directora Mcgonagall comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero que reciban con bien a los alumnos de primer año y a los chicos que a partir de ahora se incorporaran a sus clases en sexto curso.

Esperen, ¿El chico que se encuentra a mi izquierda me está mirando? Esta sonriendo, ¿Qué acaso lo conozco de algún lado?

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida _Rosie Jeanie?_

No puede ser, solo había alguien que me llamaba así en tercer curso y ese era….

-¿Axel?-dije aun confundida.

-Yeah, vaya que te tardaste en reconocerme-contestó con una pizca de burla y sarcasmo agregados.

-Haz…cambiado bastante-dije entre tartamudeos.

El chico sonrió con una media sonrisa y adoptando una pose galante dijo-¿Tú crees?

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?-inquirí algo extrañada por su actitud.

-Todos los días y no veo nada interesante.

Muy bien, ahora si estaba ciego. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de su gran cambio? De repente sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mí, fruncí el ceño. Era el primer día y ya estaban criticando, excelente, simplemente genial.

La fuerza de aquella mirada era tal que me cohibía, no quería mirar al culpable de que mis sentidos se alteraran, observé a Axel que le sonreía a alguien de manera burlona, él no era asi, al parecer las personas cambian con el tiempo.

Me harté de sentir esa mirada y giré hacia donde venia. Ahí estaba él, delgado, tal vez un poco mas alto que la última vez que lo vi, de cabello rubio platinado algo desordenado, unos mechones le caían por la frente dándole un toque rebelde; me miraba con una mezcla de alegría y extrañeza. Sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, de aquella casa en la que fue rey durante tres años, habiendo sido remplazado por mi primo, que solo lo hacía por compromiso hacia aquel chico.

No podía creerlo. Era Scorpius Malfoy, mi gran amor preadolescente; había tenido tantas cosas con él, peleas, discusiones, reconciliaciones pero también había un gran dolor y esa herida aun no sanaba.

Me gire rápidamente al sentir como mis ojos se aguaban, hice que mi largo cabello rojizo cayera hacia a un lado para impedir verlo de reojo. Sufrí demasiado cuando lo dejé de ver y él evitaba cualquier contacto con nuestra escuela, con Richard y conmigo que me decepcionaba y el dolor comenzaba a surgir.

Una de mis amigas se acercó a mi cuando fue dado por terminado el banquete, e hizo que el dolor mitigara pero el recuerdo ahí seguía.

Susana Mcmillan, mi amiga castaña dorada me dirigió una sonrisa elocuente haciéndome entender lo evidente: me seguía mirando.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de decirle que no dijera nada, se sentó a un lado de mí.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dar explicaciones-solté de tajo.

-Pero Jeanie, no te quita la mirada de encima-dijo ella curiosa.

-Aun así-contesté aun en mis trece.

-Ay, que amargada eres.

Puse los ojos en blanco tratando de olvidar el último comentario de mi amiga y salimos del Gran Comedor hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. En la sala, todos mis compañeros Ravenclaw no hablaban más de la llegada de los nuevos, Axel y Scorpius.

Caray, son personas cualquiera, aunque no niego que Scorpius está más guapo que antes, no deja de ser molesto que estén en boca de todos.

Al día siguiente, tuvimos clase hasta las diez de la mañana, parece que a los maestros les cayó de mas las vacaciones. Fue en ese trayecto de tres horas, que descubrí que no solo eran Axel y Scorpius los que estaban en Hogwarts, también estaban Bastian, Eveline y Charleen.

Charleen Marshall seguía con su efusividad característica, lo cual me agradó, es una de mis mejores amigas ¿Qué puedo decir? Seguía con su cabello negro azabache, largo y lacio, delgada y alta. Pertenecía a Hufflepuff.

Eveline Sandler, igual con su cara de asco, su actitud arrogante, era la misma niña creída de hace tres años. Su cabello castaño rizado hasta el hombro seguía igual, solo que había engordado algo.

Bastian Rumsfeld, igual de alto, igual de delgado, la misma cara, y el mismo listón de los Chudley Cannons, su cabello negro ondulado lo tenía peinado en picos, al menos en eso cambió.

A los pocos minutos llegó Lorcan Scamander, reconocido Ravenclaw, compañero de curso y un gran amigo, se acercó corriendo con su pinta rebelde y desgarbada, más alto que antes, contento por ver viejos amigos, pero yo notaba algo raro, no sabía que era, pero se sentía en el aire, me asfixiaba.

Tuve que inventar una excusa para alejarme de ellos un momento y poder respirar tranquila. Me dirigía al baño mas cercano, me sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, en el camino me encontré con Richard y Roxanne, mi prima.

-Hola Rose-me dijo Richard como si le estuviera hablando a una niña chiquita y es que me consideraba como una hermana menor.

-Hola-dije ya sin voz, cosa que Richard y Roxanne se percataron.

-¿Qué pasa, estas bien?-me preguntaron ambos alarmados.

-Me siento algo mareada es todo-contesté agarrando mi frente con mi mano derecha recargándome en la pared del pasillo.

-Estas pálida-dijo Roxanne seria.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito respirar.

No debí haber dicho eso. Richard me cargó y me acostó sobre una fría banca de piedra del patio de Transformaciones, eso lo debieron de ver Axel, Scorpius, Eveline, Charleen, Bastian y Lorcan porque estuvieron a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Charleen, tranquilízate, estoy bien-dije tratando de incorporarme, pero todo me daba vueltas y me volví a acostar.

-No estás bien-dijo Eveline severamente.

Odio sentirme débil y Lorcan, Richard y Roxanne lo saben. Traté de pararme, en un principio lo logré, trastabillé, iba a caer de bruces al suelo.

Cerré los ojos pero nunca sentí el impacto. Abrí los ojos y aprecié como unos fuertes brazos me sostenían; alguien había detenido la caída.

Un perfume embriagador llenó mis fosas nasales, al instante supe quien era.

-Scorpius.

-¿Por qué mejor no te sientas?

Le hice caso pero me dolió el modo en el que habló. No era la voz de aquel niño de mi infancia y adolescencia; era la voz de un chico maduro pero se oía seria y sin sentimientos.

Ese no era Scorpius, en un tiempo diferente él era desinhibido, arrogante y chulo. Ahora parecía que todas esas cualidades habían cambiado en él. Observé con el rabillo del ojo como Scorpius se despedía de todos y se iba, ¿Por qué era así de distante? Algunas veces pensé que yo era la única que peleaba con la vida, sin embargo, ver esa reacción en él era completamente nuevo para mi.

Hundí mi cabeza sobre las rodillas, estaba confundida, asustada y alterada. Siempre había soñado con el momento de volverlo a ver y aclarar mis dudas pero nunca imaginé que sería de este modo.

Cuando levanté la cabeza estaba completamente sola sentada sobre esa banca de piedra dura, lo que me faltaba era eso, genial.

-Y el mismo cuento se repite-dije con un suspiro ahogado, esa situación se me hacia siempre insoportable.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia mi primera clase del día con mochila al hombro, aun aturdida. Me dirigí hacia allá sin importarme quien se encontraba en mi camino, lo único que quería era gritar por mi suerte del día. Miré hacia el estadio de quidditch y encontré a Scorpius mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona, se encontraba volando sobre su escoba, una Estrella Fugaz 98 con las ramitas y el palo en color gris. Me ajusté bien la mochila y caminé sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Rose, espera ven-me llamó, lo ignoré no estaba de humor.

-¡ROSE!-me gritó, me giré escandalizada hacia él que sobrevolaba a unos pasos de mi.

-¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-No, es solo que me divierte molestarte es todo-dijo riendo y bajando de su escoba.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Mira, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, no soy tu juguete, así que búscate a otra para tu diversión-dije enfrentándome a él, estábamos frente a frente, era dos cabezas, casi tres mas alto que yo, pero aun así nos veíamos fijamente uno al otro.

Me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos tenían un color negro oscuro como la noche, nunca había visto unos ojos así y me asustaba, además me sentía nerviosa, no era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba pero su forma de mirarme era diferente a la de años atrás.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr y huir como una cobarde o seguir enfrentándolo?

No me decidí por ninguna, aun así tenia los nervios a flor de piel, me sonreía de manera burlona mostrando su reluciente sonrisa, no me iba a dejar ir tan fácil y yo no me daría por vencida.

Él iba a hablar pero yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Usas lentes de contacto?-observé como la pregunta lo descolocó y se me quedó viendo como si estuviera loca.

Inventos muggles contra magos sangre limpia, salen perdiendo, debía recordar eso.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tus ojos…. Tu forma de mirarme…me aterra-dije sintiendo un leve escalofrío que Scorpius notó.

-¿En serio? No eres la primera que me lo dice.

_Tiene otra. _Pensé sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho, al menos me hacia una idea cuando estaba sola, pero tener la verdad de frente es difícil aceptarlo y sobre todo a mí.

-Que bien-dije en un hilo de voz.

-Ey, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, estoy bien-dije sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Segura? Si quieres te acompaño a tu próxima clase…

¿En verdad esta preocupándose por mi? Solo quiere que no me pase nada y luego le eche la culpa por ser la última persona que vi en un radio de diez metros cerca al salón de encantamientos.

-No hace falta-dije con una sonrisa.

-No sé a cuantos has engañado así, pero conmigo eso no funciona Rose-habló con voz seria.

Escuché las voces de Axel, Bastián, Eveline y Charleen que se acercaban hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Hacia un poco de calor aquel dia y eso que nos encontrábamos en pleno enero. Merlín sabe cuánto odio estos días y como si hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, el cielo se nubló y el aire comenzó a soltarse.

Las miradas de los cuatro se posaron en mi persona en un segundo. Al instante, Scorpius se acercó a mí y se colocó a un lado. Su mirada estaba llena de advertencia pero no hacia a mi, era a aquellos cuatro.

Scorpius me tomó de la mano, estaba helada, su mano parecía hielo, lo miré anonadada y sorprendida.

-Vete ya, Rose-dijo sin mirarme y me soltó.

Lo obedecí y me fui corriendo hacia el salón de encantamientos. No sé porque me dijo que me fuera, solo eran mis compañeros de escuela ¿no? Aunque su mirada de advertencia me hizo ver las cosas con más claridad.

Creo que algo ocultan, solo que no se que es. Cuando estoy con ellos, tengo una extraña sensación, me siento confundida, recelosa, vulnerable. No entiendo que es lo que sucede.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocultan?

Un papelito saltó a mis manos en plena clase teórica de encantamientos, lo abrí y me encontré con la letra de Susana.

"_Necesitamos hablar"_ decía lo que había escrito Susana, la miré y con un gesto de la mano donde sostenía su pluma, me indicó que escribiera, así lo hice.

"_¿Qué sucede?_

"_Rose, aléjate de Malfoy y Wells"_ esa letra era de Richard sin duda alguna, ¿Por qué me decía eso? Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron Axel y Scorpius?_

"_No es lo que hicieron, sino lo que son"_ escribió Richard de vuelta, miré el pergamino con extrañeza, no entendía a donde querían llegar.

"_No están hablando en serio"_

"_Es la verdad Rose, aléjate"_

_-Richard, necesito una respuesta coherente"_ ahí voy yo y mi sabiduría de Ravenclaw, necesitaba saber porque decían eso, eran de mis amigos de quienes estábamos hablando, después de todo.

"_No te va a gustar nada lo que vamos a decirte. Rose, ellos no son humanos, se siente en el aire que no son humanos"._

"_¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que son según tú?"_

"_Vampiros"._


	3. 2 Blanco y Negro

**Sé que no tengo perdón al dejar la historia, pero no me había dado cuenta de que este fic formaba parte de una comunidad de Rosepius, y debo dar las gracias a quien tomó en cuenta esta historia para esa comunidad, eso fue lo que me hizo seguir con este fic que, aunque no tenga reviews, doy las gracias a los lectores y lectoras que se pasan por aquí, de antemano muchas gracias.**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. BLANCO Y NEGRO.**

Habían pasado dos semanas después de mi _charla_ si así podía llamársele a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino viejo, amarillento y arrugado, mientras te encuentras en medio de la clase de Encantamientos del Profesor Flitwick, un hombrecito de barba blanca y con un poco de pelo crespo y canoso que hablaba con una voz chillona; con Richard y Susana, donde me hablaban de su descubrimiento, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Solté una carcajada en plena clase cuando leí lo que ponían en el pergamino; me sonrojé de sobremanera cuando Flitwick me llamó la atención. Todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban con asombro y otros más con la burla dibujada en sus rostros.

Debían de pensar que era algo extraño verme así puesto que nunca solía reír de esa manera ni tampoco sonreía muy a menudo. Solo unos cuantos, por no decir mis primos y amigos más cercanos son los que realmente pueden decir que sonrío y me río de sus tontos juegos y de las tonterías que platican. Solo ellos por ser mi familia.

Me carcajeé porque no podía ser posible que Axel y Scorpius sean vampiros.

Era un simple mito, un mito que desde la época antigua ha existido y que, gracias a mi conocimiento del mundo muggle gracias a mi madre y abuelos, podía decir que las empresas cinematográficas habían comercializado. He visto tantas películas acerca de vampiros que hasta me he vuelto incrédula.

Además en el mundo mágico no es muy común toparte con un vampiro, según creo, viven alejados de los magos para evitar confrontaciones pero no estoy del todo segura.

No pueden ser vampiros, si lo fueran, ¿Por qué salen a la luz del sol si este les quema? Es algo imposible al menos para mí. Y si esa fuera una de las razones por las cuales dejaron Hogwarts, no tiene lógica alguna.

Richard y Susana no han vuelto a tocar el tema conmigo, estoy segura de que están buscando una manera de que yo lo descubra, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. He notado sus miradas de advertencia y de furia cuando estoy con Axel y Scorpius o con Bastián y algunas de las muchachas, sobre todo cuando estoy con Scorpius.

En la última semana, la relación varada de compañeros-amigos con Axel y Scorpius ha dado un giro de 360 grados. Les hablaba más que a mis propios amigos y eso sirvió para que me mantuvieran vigilada, más de lo que ya lo hacían. Y esto, de una u otra manera, comenzaba a enfadarme.

-¿Por qué tus raros amigos nos ven tanto?-me preguntó Axel en el desayuno de aquel día mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de Ravenclaw teniendo de frente la mesa de los leones desde donde Roxanne nos observaba fijamente.

A los pocos minutos se nos unió Scorpius tomando asiento a mi lado izquierdo, estaba impecablemente vestido con su uniforme de Slytherin y su cabello revuelto cayendo de forma rebelde sobre su frente.

-Están algo paranoicos-le contesté a Axel con algo de burla y sarcasmo mientras observaba a Roxanne que no nos quitaba la mirada de encima y para tranquilizarla, sonreí en su dirección, eso pareció dejarla más tranquila por ahora.

-¿Siempre son así?-dijo Scorpius enarcando una ceja. Había escuchado toda la conversación y se unió a la plática que mantenía con Axel momentos antes de su llegada.

Me quedé callada tratando de formular una respuesta coherente a la pregunta de Scorpius, tomé un poco de jugo de calabaza antes de contestar-Solo con las personas que no les caen bien o les da mala espina-dije con simpleza.

No se me había ocurrido mentir pero en ese aspecto no era una mentira, era la pura verdad.

Suspiré aliviada, no se si podía darles detalle alguno acerca de lo que mi mejor amigo y mi prima pensaban de ellos, porque de algún modo eso también me afectaba a mí, además si los conocían. Era Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de un mortifago redimido gracias a que mi tío Harry Potter, intercedió por Draco Malfoy, padre de Scorpius, ante el Ministerio de Magia, era el rey de la casa de Slytherin o al menos lo fue hasta tercer curso que fue cuando desapareció.

Un alumno adinerado, caprichoso y arrogante que tenia lo que quería cuándo y cómo quería y muchos estudiantes de todas las casas, hombres y mujeres babeaban el suelo por el que caminaba. Era un Malfoy y no les caía nada bien a mis primos ni a mis amigos con excepción de James, quién está en la misma casa y es capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, y la otra excepción era yo, claro, por razones obvias.

Y era Axel Wells, compañero de casa, mi amigo incondicional, mi compañero de travesuras, la mano derecha de Scorpius, inteligente y astuto. Un excelente estudiante que se ganaba algunos castigos por meterse en peleas clandestinas con Lorcan Scamander que era más revoltoso que su hermano Lysander también de Ravenclaw.

No sabía que tan bien o mal les caía Axel, porque siempre los escuchaba hablando mal de Scorpius, sólo de él, ya le traían manía. Y si, eso me afectaba a mí, yo no quería perder a mis viejos amigos y compañeros de escuela.

En cada clase me sentaba sola, hasta el fondo del salón, todos me evitaban, es decir, no todos me evitaban, porque el simple hecho de utilizar la palabra _todos_ sería generalizar y no es esa la cuestión, solo que me sentía un poco sola porque mis amigos ya no estaban conmigo porque, seamos honestos, no es lo mismo tener a la familia en la misma escuela y que estudien lo mismo que tú y que te los encuentres cada vez que pasas por un pasillo o das unas cuantas rondas por el castillo o los terrenos.

La familia Weasley es grande, el colegio verá algunas cabezas pelirrojas andar por sus pasillos durante unos cuantos años más, ya tuvo entre sus paredes a Ted Remus Lupin y a mi prima Victoire Weasley, así como sus hermanos Dominique y Louis, y ahora quedábamos nosotros y algunos amigos de la familia. No es que no quiera tener a mis primos y a mi hermano en el colegio cerca de mí, al contrario, me alegraba sólo que necesitaba a mis amigos, aquellos que no formaban parte de mi familia, con los que podía desahogarme con tranquilidad y sin temor de hacerles daño con alguno de mis comentarios.

Ya me había acostumbrado a las burlas o a que no me hicieran caso, sólo porque no igualo a mi madre en inteligencia cómo cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, o porque me daban nervios estar en un partido de quidditch sobre mi escoba y jugar para el equipo de mi casa; en ese aspecto me parecía un poco a mi padre pero con el tiempo, hasta Ronald Weasley mejoró en quidditch y aumentó su confianza. En cambio yo, era un desastre.

Trataba de ignorar lo que me había pasado en mi primer año de colegio porque se burlaban de mi cabello rojo explosivo y las pecas que adornaban mi rostro y bueno, no era tan esbelta como muchas chicas de mi edad o como algunas de mis primas, estaba algo pasada de peso en ese momento, ahora estoy tan delgada como un palo de escoba, literalmente hablando, solo me hacia falta crecer algunos centímetros.

Ignoraba todo, pero como siempre, exploté. Me acerqué a un Hufflepuff de mi curso llamado Brian Adams y le solté tremenda cachetada por hablar de mí a mis espaldas, ya había pasado antes y se lo dejé pasar pero ahora…

Estaba segura de que el golpe que le había dado a mi compañero se había escuchado por todo el pasillo, pero ¿Qué se creía? Me caía bastante mal este muchacho, no me importó que toda la clase de Transformaciones me observara, por suerte no había llegado aún el profesor Lupin. Si, Teddy Lupin era nuestro maestro de Transformaciones desde que la profesora Mcgonagall había decidido que llevar las riendas del colegio y dar clases era muy pesado para ella y por lo que sé, le preguntó a Teddy que siempre fue bueno en materia de transformar objetos o _personas_ como diversión, y él aceptó con mucho gusto.

Según mi madre, es el segundo Lupin que pisa Hogwarts como profesor, creo que cuando dice eso se refiere al padre de Teddy, Remus Lupin, que le dio clases a mis padres y al tío Harry durante su tercer año. La verdad daba gracias a Merlín que Teddy no me hubiera visto en uno de mis arranques, no aguantaría la vergüenza y la pena que me daría si él llegara a verme en ese estado.

Salí enojada del salón, echaba humo, sentía que alguien me seguía pero no quise ni voltear a ver quien era. Lo que ellos pensaran de mí no me importaba ya, estaba harta y me puse histérica.

Jalé mi cabello que se encontraba suelto, hasta que me dolió. Estaba a punto de pegarle a la pared del solitario pasillo, pero unas manos delgadas, blanquecinas y frías detuvieron el acto tonto, torpe y estúpido que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Cómo era posible que cosas y comentarios tan insignificantes para mí, me hicieran tanto daño? ¿Por qué permitía que todo aquello dominara mi ira, mi frustración y mi coraje sacando lo peor de mi misma llevándome directa a un pozo sin fondo del que no podría salir sola? Está bien, aceptaba que no era tan brillante como mi madre, ni tan buena en el quidditch como todos en mi familia, tan sólo era yo, una muchacha de dieciséis años que buscaba su motivo para seguir viviendo.

No era la señorita Weasley perfecta, yo no podía ser Hermione Granger en sus años de estudiante, no podría igualar a mi madre porque mi intelecto aunque hubiera heredado la inteligencia de ella, era un poco menor que el de mi propia madre y desde que llegué al colegio viví estigmatizada con la figura de Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante que había pisado Hogwarts. Esperaban cosas de mí que no podía dar, mis notas no eran malas, pero no podía luchar contra las comparaciones que hacían los profesores en cuanto a mi madre y a mí.

-No cometas una estupidez de la que después te vayas a arrepentir-me dijo una voz grave y serena a la vez, que conocía muy bien.

-¡Déjame en paz!-repliqué con un gruñido bajo sin mirar a quien me había detenido de hacer una barbaridad.

-Tranquilízate Rose, dejaste a todos sorprendidos. No puedes regresar al salón hasta que estés tranquila, podrías matar a Brian-dijo esa voz mientras agarraba fuertemente mi brazo que estaba dispuesta a soltar puñetazos contra la pared.

-Lorcan, déjame en paz-dije separando las palabras lentamente al tiempo que me soltaba de su agarre con fuerza.

-Tranquila-dijo Lorcan mientras forcejaba en contra mía.

Quería estar sola, quería enfrentarme a esos sentimientos que brotaban en mí de manera que no podía controlarlos. Cuando era una niña nunca me había pasado, tenía mis emociones en orden, todo estaba tranquilo dentro de mí y todo se descontroló desde mi tercer año y no tenía ni una respuesta para eso, parecía una poción burbujeante sobre un caldero, pero que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Mis sentimientos eran una bomba de tiempo y no sabía cómo detenerla.

Seguía forcejeando con Lorcan hasta que una voz grave y pausada nos sacó de nuestra pelea.

-Basta ya ambos-era la voz de Bastían. No es que no me agrade verlo pero, ¿Qué hacía allí?

Miré por encima de su hombro y atrás de él se encontraba Axel con la túnica de Ravenclaw a medio poner y su cabello desordenado; Charleen con su cabello largo agarrado en una media coleta, Eveline con su cabello rizado y el uniforme bien colocado y Scorpius que se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros con su andar elegante y aristocrático propio de una familia aristócrata de sangre limpia, haciendo ondear su capa de Slytherin gracias al viento y a su caminar.

Me solté bruscamente de Lorcan y poco a poco comencé a resbalar por la pared con la espalda pegada a la roca hasta que mis piernas tocaron el frio suelo y caer sentada. Quería estar sola y ellos no lo entendían. Comencé a llorar en silencio y después solté leves hipidos, odiaba sentirme así, débil.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros y no pude evitar sentir de nuevo ese perfume tan característico de una persona a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas. _Menta_, el olor que mi cerebro había guardado automáticamente como recuerdo de él cuando se había ido junto a mis mejores amigos.

Lo abracé con fuerza soltándome a llorar, ya no sabía si por lo que había pasado momentos antes o porque ahora él estaba a mi lado, como un amigo consolándome y dejando que me desahogará y sacara de mí todo aquello que me había guardado por años, desde el momento de su partida. Me correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera, con fuerza, tratando de que me tranquilizara, acariciaba mi cabello con sus manos y me daba suaves besos en el cabello que me daban escalofríos.

Entonces sentí algo distinto, que no había sentido antes, me imaginé que era porque no lo había abrazado así desde que llegó de nuevo al colegio. Su cuerpo se sentía duro y rígido como una piedra pero, eso no me importó he de ser sincera, así que lo seguí abrazando como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Creí que él me quería, que sentía algo por mí, que los recuerdos que nos unían a los dos aún seguían ahí y él los recordaba tanto como yo, sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi ser en miles de pedazos, sabía que recordarlo me dolía, sin embargo, Scorpius estaba ahí abrazándome, eso al menos me confortaba pero el dolor y la angustia seguían dentro de mí haciéndome daño. O creo que eso quería pensar, tener un rayo de esperanza que había regresado cuando regresó al colegio junto a todos mis mejores amigos después de largos años de ausencia.

A veces me encontraba pensando en mis amigos como los culpables de todo lo que me había pasado, de que mis sentimientos le ganaran a la razón, era impulsiva, actuaba sin pensar y me dejaba llevar como una inmadura, lo que no debía ser ya que mi casa era la de los inteligentes y racionales Ravenclaw. Los culpaba a ellos porque desde su partida sentí que había perdido todo, mis amigos en los que confiaría mi vida, me habían dejado sola y me preocupaba el hecho de que hubieran dejado el colegio casi al mismo tiempo y durante el mismo ciclo escolar.

Y ahora regresaban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esos años de ausencia nunca hubieran sucedido y esa actitud me confundía y solo me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. No sabían lo que significaba al menos para mi, el tener que enfrentarte año tras año a la sombra que tu propia madre había dejado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, el tener que esforzarme lo doble por lograr ser como ella o al menos tratar de alcanzar lo que ella hizo apenas pisó el colegio.

Mi vida se había centrado tan sólo en eso, y lo único que pensaba era eso, durante toda su ausencia. Pero me daba cuenta de que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, solo eran los roles que nos había tocado jugar a cada uno y este era mi rol, lo que debía vivir y asumir. No es que por la ausencia de mis amigos se fuera a acabar el mundo, así que tuve nuevos amigos que, si bien estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba, eran familia o amigos de la familia y no podía contarles lo que pensaba por miedo a que contaran mis secretos.

Impulsiva y desconfiada, así era yo, Rose Jeane Weasley.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, entre sus brazos me sentía tranquila, segura, me sentía querida pero él ya no sonreía y eso me entristecía, bueno, no me sonreía a mí.

No voy a negarlo, soñaba con él algunas veces apenas podía observar su mirada, sus ojos grises mirándome fijamente. Traté de olvidarlo pero nunca había podido, estaba viva, claro, si estar muerta en vida es estar viva, literalmente. Solo luchaba por volverlo a ver, se había vuelto mi impulso a la vida y era extraño decirlo ahora porque cuando me empeñaba en olvidarlo, esos días que lo intentaba, no podía evitar el sentirme melancólica y ya no quería sentirme así y ahora, ironía de la vida, estaba junto a mí sentía que todo estaba bien porque Scorpius estaba a mi lado.

¿Cuánto daño le hice a mi familia, a mis tíos y a mis primos por estar sufriendo ante la ausencia de un amor imposible de una adolescente como yo? Recordaba cada una de las miradas llenas de tristeza de mis padres al verme sumida en una depresión que sabían sólo tenía una cura con nombre y apellido pero por más que buscaron nunca dieron con él, por más que amenazaron a su padre nunca supieron de él. Las miradas de mis tíos eran tristes por mi situación, sabían que mis amigos habían salido del colegio pero no sabían sobre mis sentimientos, mis primos tenían miradas llenas de rabia y furia, nunca había sido una chica triste, siempre reía, pero cuando ellos se fueron, todo cambió. Yo cambié.

Me tranquilicé y poco a poco me iba soltando de su abrazo ya con la mente más clara, quería decirle que esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasamos, con nuestro pasado, que fue solo un momento de debilidad de mi parte, quería hacerle ver que no dependía de él que seguía siendo la chica fuerte que conoció…

¿Para qué me engañaba? Me sirvió de mucho su compañía, lo necesitaba y creo que él también. Nunca me soltó y se lo agradecí en silencio.

Extraño. Podíamos entendernos con tan solo una mirada, cuando comenzamos el colegio, los primeros tres años podíamos saber lo que pensaba el otro y eso siempre me sorprendía y este momento era uno de esos.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Scorpius cuando nos separamos.

-Un poco decepcionada, pero bien-contesté con voz agitada al tiempo que pasaba mis manos por mis ojos para quitar todo rastro de lágrimas.

-¿Siempre tan orgullosa, no?-dijo riendo, lo miré sorprendida era la primera vez que lo escuchaba con la actitud de antes, me sonreía y me desarmó por completo cuando posé mis ojos sobre sus ojos grises.

Asentí con la cabeza-Nadie me quita el poco orgullo que me queda-dije con arrogancia, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no hablaba así? Sin duda ese chico me hace mal, de repente me sentí viva de nuevo, como si hubiera tomado una poción revitalizante. Una onda de calor me inundó el cuerpo haciendo que sonriera como no lo había hecho.

Scorpius se giró para mirarme con una ceja enarcada, un gesto típico de él y yo tan solo me encogí de hombros ahogando una risa.

-¡Rose Jeane!

Escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre, miré a los lados y al frente del pasillo donde estábamos y mis ojos se encontraron con Richard y Susana que corrian hacia nosotros desde el salón de Transformaciones, se pararon frente a mí con la respiración agitada y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tranquilizar su respiración después de la carrera que habían dado.

-Hola-les saludé sin dejar de mirar lo cansados que estaban-¿Pasa algo?

-Nos dieron un aviso-dijo Richard o al menos eso trataba gracias a que no podía respirar del todo bien.

-¿Qué aviso?-les pregunté enarcando una ceja, a mi lado, observé de reojo como Scorpius se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared.

Si Richard y Susana estaban ahí, eso significaba que la clase de Transformaciones había finalizado hace unos minutos. Entonces tendría una falta, una mancha a mi expediente limpio.

-Va a ver un torneo de quidditch especial-dijo Susana Mcmillan respirando normalmente o tratando de hacerlo.

-¿Torneo de quidditch especial?-preguntó Scorpius con voz dura desde donde estaba-¿Por qué?

Enarqué ambas cejas al escucharlo hablar, con los demás hablaba muy cortes y con los compañeros de la escuela era más bien frio y duro.

-Porque quién lo gane, tendrá un viaje gratis a cualquier parte de Europa, es por años, el año que gané es quien irá a ese viaje, no importa la casa a la que pertenezcan-contestó Richard rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo?-volvió a preguntar Scorpius de forma dura a mis dos amigos.

-Empieza en febrero-dijo Susana mirando primero a Scorpius y después a mí, su mirada era de una confusión total, no entendía que hacia sola con Scorpius en el pasillo.

Si, se me había olvidado ese detalle. Cuando me separé de Scorpius me di cuenta de que no estaba nadie con nosotros, nos habían dejado solos, traté de sonreír ante eso pero me contuve ante Richard y Susana, no quería que sospecharan nada de lo que no era.

-Eso no es todo-dijo Richard ya recuperado y respirando normalmente-Habrá una excursión.

-¿Una excursión?-pregunté con sorpresa, no era normal que el colegio hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

-Así es, será en el Bosque de Dean, como parte de una práctica de Defensa-contestó Richard a mi pregunta con una sonrisa contenta y traviesa.

-¿Mcgonagall lo avaló?-pregunté aún sorprendida-¿Qué le dieron a la Directora para convencerla de realizar una excursión?

-La excursión no la planeó Mcgonagall-dijo Richard nervioso.

-¿Entonces quien?-pregunté confundida, esas eran dos noticias que no eran muy esperadas dentro del colegio.

-Los cursos de sexto de las cuatro casas con permiso de Mcgonagall, nos llevará Teddy Lupin como responsable-dijo Susana intercediendo por Richard que estaba frotándose las manos con nerviosismo ante tantas preguntas que estábamos realizando.

-¿Quién la organizó?-pregunté dándole vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de Richard por tantas preguntas.

No había estado en el momento que dieron el anuncio, así que por eso debía preguntar para estar segura de todo, ¿Quién me mandaba a faltar a clases? Ya recordé, las palabras que decían de mí a mis espaldas y que odiaba que me hicieran daño y actuar como lo había hecho antes de la clase, pensé enfurruñada, ya vale, me enojé conmigo misma al no haber impedido mis impulsos más primitivos que usaba como un mecanismo de defensa.

-Alice y Rachel, dice Rachel que conoce muy bien el lugar-dijo Susana con seriedad lanzando una mirada furtiva a Scorpius a mi espalda.

-¿Qué va a pasar con las clases?-pregunté preocupada pues me importaba que mis calificaciones no bajaran con esa excursión que mis compañeros de curso habían organizado, escuché un bufido a mi espalda, supuse que sería Scorpius y miré a Susana que había rodado los ojos ante mi pregunta y Richard había sonreído de medio lado negando con la cabeza.

-Me parece Rosie, que nos las suspendieron, porque como te dije, irán los cuatro cursos de sexto de las cuatro casas-dijo Susana con burla y una sonrisa sarcástica que me hizo soltar un bufido.

Di una cabezada dándole a entender a Susana que había entendido y entonces pasó algo que no sé cómo explicar, pasó tan rápido…

Scorpius se colocó a un lado de mí y me tomó por una de mis manos recordándome sus etapas como buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, medio segundo después Richard Nott lo sostenía del cuello de la túnica estampándolo contra la pared donde Scorpius había estado antes.

Me alejé de ellos completamente asustada y me abracé a Susana quien observaba todo sin pestañear, un rayo de luz nos dio en la cara haciendo que ambas nos reflejáramos en el vidrio de uno de los cuadros del pasillo, en un acto instintivo miré hacia el vidrio del cuadro donde el reflejo de Susana junto al mío aun se observaba y pude ver también el reflejo de Richard en el vidrio que sostenía un cuerpo que no se reflejaba en el vidrio, pensé que se debía a que la luz del sol no había llegado hasta Scorpius, sino hasta nosotros tres.

Una ola de aire hizo que volviera la mirada hacia la escena que estaba enfrente de mí y observé con sorpresa como Axel y Bastián trataban de separar a Richard y Scorpius, entonces se escuchó la voz chillona de Eveline sacándome de la sorpresa y junto con su llegada, el rayo de sol que nos había reflejado en el vidrio había desaparecido volviendo al clima nublado común en esos tiempos de frio.

-¡Suéltalo, Richard! ¡Déjalo!-chilló Eveline desesperada.

No podían separarlos, Scorpius no hacía nada por defenderse y eso me dejó sorprendida, solo me fijé en como el chico de ojos grises se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a su agresor directo a los ojos. Richard estaba rojo de coraje y miraba a Scorpius con ganas de matarlo.

Mi mirada pasaba de Axel y Bastián a Charleen y Eveline, de ellas a Scorpius y Richard y por último a Susana y a mí. ¿Sería verdad que…? ¿Serian en realidad vampiros? Muchas preguntas comenzaron a meterse en mi cabeza y no tenían respuesta por ahora. ¿De dónde habían salido tan rápido Axel y Bastián y Charleen y Eveline? ¿Por qué habían aparecido justo en ese momento?

Con una fuerza que no sé de donde la obtuvo, Bastián separó a Richard, lo levantó levemente del piso y lo lanzó a un costado de Susana y de mí. Richard se levantó con enojo y se acomodó bien su túnica y jersey de color verde con plateado mientras miraba con odio a Scorpius y a los muchachos que teníamos enfrente.

Malfoy observaba todo con aparente calma pero podría apostar a que por dentro estaba hecho una fiera. Respiró hondo y se fue junto a los otros cuatro sin dirigirme una palabra ni una mirada, de hecho ninguno lo hizo.

Abrí la boca asombrada, hace un momento estaba en el paraíso y ahora… ¿Ahora que? Tenia que encarar a Richard, no era justo que cada vez que se le antojara se peleara con Scorpius.

-¿Y ahora a ti, que te pasa?-le dije encarándolo con una mirada furiosa.

-Estoy tratando de protegerte-me dijo de forma serena y mirándome con seriedad.

Coloqué mis manos en mi cintura, en una postura que me recordaba a la abuela Weasley y le grité iracunda-¡Protegerme! ¿Protegerme de qué según tú?

-Te lo dijimos hace dos semanas-dijo Richard con seriedad mientras Susana escuchaba sin entender nada-No nos quisiste creer, por lo que debemos tomar nuestras precauciones-terminó de hablar con la voz impregnada de frialdad y un semblante calculador.

Rodé los ojos exasperada-¿Otra vez con eso?-le espeté enojada sin mirarlo.

-¡Aunque no te guste, sí!-soltó Richard de golpe haciendo que me callara y me quedé perpleja ante su reacción-Rose, créeme son vampiros.

-Richard, eso es imposible, los conozco desde que iniciamos Hogwarts, además no hay vampiros en el mundo mágico y si los hay están extintos y en el mundo muggle son un mito-dije con enojo y con terquedad, ¡Cómo si no supiera nada de los vampiros! Los vampiros del mundo mágico mantenían algunas semejanzas con los que se hablaba en el mundo muggle, pero en el mundo mágico, no había vampiros, estaba en duda su existencia-¡Sólo son un simple mito!-dije casi gritando.

-¿Hace cuanto que dejaste de verlos y supiste algo de ellos?-preguntó Richard insistiendo con el tema que comenzaba a exasperarme.

-Casi tres años, ¿Por qué?-le contesté confundida y desesperada.

Richard me miró con tristeza y confusión para después hablarme con un tono solemne-Hace un año se confirmó la muerte de Charleen Marshall en el condado de Kent con quince años, medio año después se confirmó la muerte de Bastián Rumsfeld del condado de Hampshire, dos meses después fue la de Eveline Sandler que vivía en Manchester y hace tres meses la de Axel Wells y Scorpius Malfoy en el condado de Wiltshire.

Escuché atenta todo lo que mi amigo decía, no podía ser cierto. La prueba de su falsa muerte estaba ante mis ojos, yo los conocía, yo los vi, los veo, no estaban muertos.

_No es cierto_, pensé y me fui corriendo al salón de Transformaciones por mi mochila que se habían olvidado esos dos, ya era hora del almuerzo. Cuando entré me encontré con un anuncio en la pizarra diciendo que el dia de mañana no tendríamos clase por la excursión y como si hubiera esperado a que solo yo mirara el letrero, este se borró completamente y salí del salón con mis cosas colgando del hombro izquierdo.

No me topé con nadie mientras salía como un relámpago del salón y dirigí mis pasos hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a lo que me habían dicho y lo que había presenciado hace unos minutos.

Seguía diciéndome que nada de eso era cierto, que era un plan que habían puesto a funcionar en mi contra. Llegué a la entrada de la sala común, frente a la estatua de una bruja y escuché el acertijo que era la contraseña para entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que aun no ha sido, que debe ser, pero cuando lo sea ya no lo será?-habló la estatua con voz fría.

-El día de mañana-contesté rodando los ojos, esa era la misma pregunta que me realizaba todos los años, quizá porque cuando cambiaban la contraseña aparecía yo.

Entré a la sala común, una estancia de gran tamaño de forma circular, rodeada por grandes ventanales que te daban una linda vista hacia el Lago Negro, del lado izquierdo encontrabas unas bonitas mesas de madera de roble donde los estudiantes se sentaban a realizar los deberes, una chimenea de forma rectangular colocada al lado derecho le daba a la torre un aire cálido y confortable sobre todo en aquellos días del mes de Enero, unos sillones de color azul oscuro colocados estratégicamente frente a la chimenea y unos cuantos frente a las ventanas.

Miré a mi alrededor y encontré a Lysander Scamander platicando animadamente con Salvador Roosevelt. Lysander era un chico de cabello rubio despeinado y de ojos azul oscuro con un aire soñador muy parecido al de su madre, Luna Lovegood. Lysander iba en mi mismo curso y por un tiempo, fue un gran amigo de Axel Wells antes de que decidiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Cuando miraba a Lysander me recordaba mucho a Scorpius, ambos rubios con la diferencia de que uno era de ojos azules y el otro los tenia grises.

Si era verdad que Scorpius fuera un vampiro, ¿Eso me importaría? No, creo que no, me enamoré de él por su forma de ser y tal vez físicamente había algo. Me habían inculcado que el amor era incondicional y que se debe confiar plenamente en el otro, pero eso, ¿De qué me serviría ahora?

Me acerqué a uno de los ventanales y me dejé caer en uno de los sillones y miré el lago y a las personas que paseaban cerca de él o descansaban en los verdes pastizales de los terrenos del colegio.

No me importaba si fuera un vampiro, al fin y al cabo, lo amaba por quien era no por lo que sea, humano o vampiro. Suspiré amargamente mientras mis cavilaciones seguían.

Axel era mi amigo, no me importaba tampoco que fuera un vampiro, así lo quise, así lo quería. ¿Qué había de diferencia? Nada podía ser humano o vampiro, me daba igual.

Charleen… era mi mejor amiga, claro que no me importaba si es vampiro o no, es ella, la que confió en mi por primera vez, quien me brindó su amistad incondicional, ¿Quién era yo para juzgar?

Un leve silbido cerca de mi hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos comenzando a buscar a la persona que había silbado y me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba: Lysander.

Le indiqué con una seña que se acercara, se sentó en el sillón a mi lado, lo miré con extrañeza y comenzó a hablar de forma muy misteriosa, como si supiera algo.

-Nunca dejó de pensarte, siempre hablaba de ti. Si se alejó fue para no hacerte daño, pero a él le dolió mucho más que a ti, parecía un zombie-sonrió con sarcasmo, insisto como si supiera algo y siguió con su discurso-Casi no hablaba y luego pasó lo de…-se interrumpió unos segundos y luego me miró como acusándome-Él regresó para buscarte y explicarte todo, pero tu nueva actitud lo volvió más inseguro. Considérate su próxima pareja Rose Jeane Weasley Granger, él regresó para estar contigo ya que no puede vivir sin ti.

Abrí la boca sorprendida por lo que Lysander había dicho, conociéndolo nunca me hubiera dicho lo que en ese momento escuché. No podía entender nada, ni a qué se refería.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunté cruzándome de brazos parándome del sillón y recargándome en la ventana.

-Pronto lo descubrirás-contestó Lysander con una sonrisa ladina y se fue dejándome más confundida que antes.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y me sorprendí al ver parada sobre el tejado a un águila enorme de pelaje dorado. Miraba fijamente hacia la ventana como si quisiera espiar a alguien o a mí. No sé como pero con el simple contacto de mis ojos con el águila, hizo que volteara a verme con unos ojos de un extraño color gris acuoso, no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

No era la mirada que un simple animal tendría, ni tenia el tamaño de un águila normal, esa águila parecía más grande, de un tamaño descomunal y no era común ver águilas en los terrenos de Hogwarts, nunca en mis seis años de estancia en el colegio había visto algo igual.

Me asusté y corrí hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de sexto curso. Cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe mientras sentía como mi corazón latía agitado y acelerado, caminé hacia mi cama con edredón de color azul oscuro.

Nunca había visto un águila, las familias de magos adineradas las usaban para mandar su correo, eso lo sabía, pero nunca había visto un águila de ese tamaño descomunal.

Con tanta cosa que me estaba sucediendo desde que regresamos de vacaciones de navidad, creía que me volvería loca y que tendría que encerrarme en San Mungo.

Pero, ¡Por Merlín, cómo me asusté!

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué aparecían cosas como esa águila en los terrenos del colegio, porque Lysander me había dicho eso?

¿Acaso Richard tenía razón y los vampiros sí existían en el mundo mágico y no estaban extintos y eran un mito como se creía?

Debía investigar todo eso, quizá una visita a la biblioteca no estaría mal después de todo.


	4. 3 El Accidente Comenzando a Dudar

**Este capitulo rapido espero les guste, comenzamos ya un poco a saber de qué van las cosas, gracias a quienes han agregado el fic a sus favoritos y por sus comentarios, gracias!**

**Para este capitulo les recomiendo esta canción /obVxYa0s2tw pueden escucharla cuando Rose habla con Albus hasta el final del capitulo como gusten.**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES. EL ACCIDENTE. COMENZANDO A DUDAR.**

Al fin llegó febrero, mes en el que se llevaría a cabo la excursión al Bosque de Dean y el Torneo de Quidditch que tendría que enfrentar cada uno de los siete cursos de cada casa del colegio. El frio y la nieve seguía a inicios del mes por lo que una idea de una excursión al bosque a esas temperaturas se me hacia inimaginable, pero las ganas de aventura y de salir al aire libre fuera de las cercanías de Hogwarts era mayor que mi afectación hacia el clima.

La directora Mcgonagall junto con Teddy Lupin había mandado cartas a cada una de las familias de los alumnos de sexto curso para pedir los permisos correspondientes a fin de llevar a cabo la excursión. Lo supe gracias a que días después de que a mis padres les llegara la carta de la directora, me habían mandado una carta llena de recomendaciones sobre lo que debía hacer lo que no durante la excursión.

Me encanta acampar pero con mi familia nunca habíamos organizado un campamento ya que desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica, a mi madre no le agradaba acampar ni dormir al aire libre, en cambio, yo era feliz con la naturaleza rodeándome, me gusta sentir la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, la sensación de peligro embriagándome y dándome ganas infinitas de gritar.

A veces me preguntaba porque no había quedado en Gryffindor en lugar de Ravenclaw pues lo que me gustaba era el peligro, la aventura y me sentía valiente cuando me enfrentaba a ello, ¿Se supone que los Gryffindor son así, cierto? Pero había caído en Ravenclaw, porque, según el Sombrero Seleccionador mi mente era prodigiosa, incluso más que la de mi madre.

El instinto de supervivencia relucía haciendo que mis sentidos se agudizaran. Excursiones por los bosques o prados, escalar montañas, todas esas sensaciones me hacían sentir fuerte y poderosa, amo los deportes extremos y eso era algo que casi nadie sabía. Para muchos miembros de la familia, había heredado el miedo a volar de mi madre y el disgusto por el quidditch, lo que no era del todo cierto.

Era la tercera generación de mujeres Weasley y no podía negar el hecho de que como tal, el quidditch me encantaba pero no llegaba a fascinarme tanto como a mis primos varones o como mi prima más cercana, Lily Potter. Quería aventuras que asombraran al mundo, conocer otros países y no solo estar en Reino Unido durante las vacaciones gracias al trabajo de mis padres, pero también mis sueños de adolescente sobre el amor llenaban mi cabeza, quería a alguien que me entendiera y que estuviera feliz por estar conmigo, sabía que mi madre había trazado un plan de vida para mí, pero yo quería algo más que un simple plan.

Los cuatro cursos de sexto de las cuatro casas quedaron en encontrarse en el vestíbulo de entrada en el colegio, según lo que había escuchado decir a mis compañeras de habitación, teníamos permiso de llevar a algún invitado, pero yo iría sola, además sabia que estarían en la excursión Axel y los demás así que no me preocupé mucho por invitar a alguien.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo a temprana hora de la mañana, encontré que no era la única que había llegado temprano al lugar de encuentro de todos los grupos de sexto, ya estaban ahí Brian, Roger, Louis Charles, Jazmín, Marcela y Lorcan, de las casas de Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw respectivamente. Ninguno de ellos llevaba acompañante y me acerqué a ellos a paso lento cargando una pequeña mochila con mis pertenencias para la excursión.

Después de lo que sucedió hace un mes dudo que al menos me tengan en buena estima pero también Brian tuvo la culpa así que no merezco sentirme culpable ahora. Los saludé a todos y solo Marcela y Lorcan me devolvieron el saludo, técnicamente solo lo esperaba de Lorcan pero Marcela era Gryffindor, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado durante la clase de Transformaciones que Ravenclaw compartía con Hufflepuff, aunque las noticias volaban en el colegio.

Me senté al lado de Marcela que empezó a platicarme sobre cosas triviales, amigos, los nuevos estudiantes, novios, creo que di una negativa completa para evadir el tema de los novios porque no me gusta hablar mucho de eso por una circunstancia que hace tres años, antes de la desaparición de mis amigos, me había pasado pero que me había ayudado a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por cierto muchacho rubio de Slytherin: Engaño.

Media hora después llegaron los estudiantes de sexto de las casas que faltaban, conocía a dos muchachas del grupo que había llegado, Alice Longbottom y Susana Mcmillan. He de decir que ellas dos me caían bien, pero una de sus amigas llamada Renata, era un caso especial.

Renata era anoréxica y estaba en tratamiento desde cuarto año que fue cuando Madame Pomfrey descubrió la enfermedad que ocultaba, lo que siento por esa chica es lástima y una compasión infinita pero aún así nadie le quitaba el tono déspota y creído con el que acostumbraba hablar.

Pocos minutos después llegó Richard con Lysander que me saludaron con un gesto de la mano y comenzaron a platicar con Lorcan, Susana y Alice, mientras yo seguía muy apenas la plática que tenia con Marcela hasta que Renata habló.

-¿Ya es hora, no creen?-dijo Renata con un poco de desesperación.

-Todavía faltan Axel y Scorpius-dijo Jazmín con coquetería, como dije las noticias vuelan dentro del castillo y para nadie era un secreto que esa chica de cabello castaño rizado, de piel morena y ojos cafés sentía algo por los nuevos estudiantes, que eran mis mejores amigos.

Solté una sonrisa falsa como si su comentario me hubiera dado risa, cuando por dentro sentía como un caldero ardiente comenzaba a derramarse dentro de mí.

-Nunca le van a hacer caso-me dijo en un susurro Marcela que al parecer se había dado cuenta de cómo me encontraba después del comentario de Jazmín, no dije ni hice nada, no quería quitar o darme esperanzas.

Un humo plateado se colocó frente a nosotros, por un momento pensé que era el _Patronus_ de Teddy Lupin que nos daría unas indicaciones, pero me fijé bien en la consistencia de ese humo plateado y parecía una densa neblina entonces miré hacia ambos lados del vestíbulo para percatarme de donde había salido esa neblina o por donde se había metido. No recordaba que el día estuviera lo suficientemente frio como para que la neblina bajara tanto hasta el vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

Entonces en medio del barullo de estudiantes sorprendidos, aparecieron Bastián y Eveline y después Axel, Charleen y Scorpius, de reojo observé como Jazmín se acercaba a Axel para darle la bienvenida y se colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. Me quedé anonadada, prácticamente su llegada había sido espectacular, lo que no entendía era el porqué de la neblina en medio del pasillo.

Miré a mis cinco amigos y ahora que podía verlos bien, estaban pálidos y con pequeñas ojeras de color morado en el contorno de los ojos. Me di una cachetada mental. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que estaban tan pálidos y que tenían ojeras que a simple vista podían hacerte pensar que no habían dormido varias noches o durante el día!

Como Axel no le hizo caso a Jazmín, ella fue al encuentro de Scorpius quién la miró con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro pétreo y blanquecino, Marcela y yo intercambiamos miradas incrédulas y es que Jazmín Sullivan no se daba por vencida ante una nueva conquista.

Mis ojos se encontraron con Richard que me miraba con una sonrisa llena de superioridad y al mismo tiempo me indicaba con una mirada a mis amigos recién llegados, los miré confundida sin entender a lo que Richard se refería así que me volví hacia él mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas pero Richard solo sonrió abiertamente.

-Ya que estamos todos, es momento de irnos, chicos-dijo Teddy haciéndose notar ante los alumnos que no lo habíamos visto llegar-Síganme-dijo y caminó hacia las puertas del colegio y todos los grupos de sexto año lo seguimos en tropel.

Teddy caminó por la escalinata de piedra que daba a la intersección de caminos hacia Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, nuestro profesor de Transformaciones tomó el camino rumbo al pueblo de Hogsmeade y caminamos algunos minutos antes de detenernos a medio camino.

Nos enseñó dos latas corroídas que estaban sobre el piso del camino y nos instó a que tomáramos las latas. Eran trasladores, nos llevarían hasta el Bosque de Dean en cuestión de minutos. Eso era lo que adoraba de la magia, podías llegar a cualquier lugar que quisieras en tan sólo minutos, podías aparecerte, utilizar la red flu, volar en escoba o utilizar un traslador como en nuestro caso, pero me preguntaba si dos trasladores serian suficientes para casi sesenta alumnos de sexto curso.

Susana y Richard me llevaron a empujones hasta el traslador que ellos iban a tomar con el afán de separarme de mis amigos quienes sonrieron ante la actitud de esos dos que cada día que pasaba hacían que me doliera la cabeza ante su insistencia de que me diera cuenta de que mis mejores amigos eran vampiros.

A la señal de Teddy todos tomamos los dos trasladores y sentí el empujón de mi estomago hacia abajo y escuché los gritos de mis compañeros alrededor que se soltaron del traslador cuando estábamos cayendo en picado hacia el suelo del bosque.

Caí de espaldas sobre el suelo nevado del bosque y me levanté poco a poco acostumbrándome al clima frio que había en el Sureste de Inglaterra, al parecer traer la túnica del colegio de Ravenclaw no había sido buena idea como único abrigo durante lo que durara la excursión en el bosque.

Unos contentos Richard y Susana se acercaron a mí y cuando me distraje mirando el bosque, una bola de nieve helada chocó contra mi rostro y coloqué una mueca de sorpresa y falso enfado hacia mis amigos. Sacudí la nieve de mi rostro y me agaché con un rápido movimiento para tomar un poco de nieve y lanzarla contra Richard, sin embargo no tuve buena puntería y la bola de nieve fue a parar hasta Lorcan que no nos veía a los tres nada contento.

Lysander a diferencia de su hermano gemelo, se unió a nosotros en nuestra improvisada pelea de bolas de nieve que fue interrumpida cuando los demás estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse con Teddy de que se las estábamos lanzando aposta.

Teddy comenzó a armar con ayuda de algunos estudiantes varones, las casas de campaña donde nos quedaríamos a dormir mientras que a nosotras nos tocó recolectar algunas ramas para hacer una fogata al estilo muggle y las apilamos en un monton grande en medio de las casas de campaña.

Cuando estuvieron listas, Teddy nos acomodó en grupos de ocho para ocupar las siete casas de campaña, el último grupo conformado por mis amigos, Richard y Lysander estarían con Teddy en una casa y me preocupé. Richard soltó un gruñido disconforme con la elección que había hecho nuestro profesor, no entendía la aversión que Richard mostraba hacia Bastian, Axel, Charleen, Eveline y Scorpius, en cambio, Lysander parecía feliz de la vida en compartir la casa de campaña con ellos.

Solo esperaba que Richard no hiciera nada tonto e iniciara una pelea absurda con ellos como lo que había pasado con Scorpius y que Bastián tuvo que intervenir para separarlos.

Sentí como Marcela me jalaba para que caminara rumbo a nuestra casa de campaña, pues me había quedado embobada mirando al grupo de Teddy con preocupación y junto a Marcela me dirigí hacia la casa de campaña que estaba templada y di las gracias a Merlín pues ya me estaba congelando con tan solo la túnica del colegio y saqué una chamarra de mi mochila y me la coloqué encima de mi ropa muggle.

Subimos unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa de campaña, casi me caia en las escaleras al observar una casa de campaña tan lujosa, podría afirmar que era más una casa de verano que una casa de campaña. Escuché como Marcela decía entre dientes el nombre de Renata, entonces entendí. Esa casa de campaña era de la familia de Renata.

No podía creer que ella tuviera tantos lujos y por estar tonteando y admirando una casa así casi me caigo en la escalera. Escuché unas leves risillas a mis espaldas, no me acordaba que algunas de mis compañeras de curso estaban ahí y sobre todo mis amigas Charleen y Eveline que habían pedido un cambio a Teddy de último minuto para que se quedaran puros hombres con él y ellas estuvieran con nosotras.

-Esto no es nada-aseguró Eveline dando un manotazo a su cabello para echárselo a la espalda-Deberían de ver nuestra casa.

Me giré sorprendida lo suficientemente rápido como para ver como Charleen le daba un leve codazo a Eveline para que no hablara de más.

-¿Su casa? ¿Viven juntos?-preguntó Marcela con curiosidad quitándome las palabras de la boca, siguió subiendo y todas la seguimos mientras que Charleen respondía a la pregunta de Marcela.

-Algo así-dijo desinteresadamente, ante esas palabras bajé la mirada, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Llegamos al rellano del segundo piso y observamos varios reconocimientos que llevaban el nombre de Renata, enarqué una ceja con incredulidad, ni a mi me daban tantos reconocimientos y eso que tenia las mejores notas de todo el colegio.

-¿Nunca se cansa de presumir?-dijo Charleen hastiada. Marcela y yo negamos con la cabeza.

Se habían perdido tantas cosas cuando se fueron de Hogwarts que contárselo todo nos llevaría un buen tiempo, pero esa era una de las cosas que se habían perdido y lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Comenzaba nuestro cuarto año y había llegado a la hora en que el tren partía y me subí junto a mi hermano al tren de un salto, no era normal en nosotros que nos retrasáramos, pero al parecer quedarnos dormidos no entraba en los planes.

Caminé a lo largo de los vagones del tren esperando encontrar a alguien conocido, ya había pasado por el compartimiento de James que estaba con sus amigos Slytherin con Richard entre ellos, los saludó con una sonrisa y seguí mi camino hasta que encontré a Marcela junto a otras tres chicas de Gryffindor de mi curso que sólo conocía de vista, a Marcela la conocía porque me había tocado compartir la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en tercer curso y ella había sido mi compañera de clase y sin pensarlo, toqué levemente en la puerta del compartimiento que abrió Renata que estaba muy delgada y el uniforme del colegio le quedaba demasiado holgado.

Les pedí con timidez que me dejaran estar con ellas durante el viaje y Marcela aceptó felizmente y me hicieron un lugar entre ellas que hablaban sobre las vacaciones que habían tenido y sobre la noticia que era la comidilla entre los estudiantes. Malfoy, Rumsfeld, Wells, Sandler y Marshall no volverían al colegio y llevaban desaparecidos ya algunos meses. Eso ya lo sabía.

En ese viaje que había tenido con ellas me di cuenta de lo que Renata trataba de hacer, llamar la atención hacia su persona, pensé que era una chica con problemas pero nunca imaginé hasta qué grado estaban sus problemas porque para que hubiera sido diagnosticada con anorexia significaba que estaba mal.

El sonido proveniente de un par de cortinas al fondo del pasillo, me sacó de mis recuerdos y observé como una de las amigas Gryffindor de Marcela, una chica de cabello castaño, con su rostro lleno de pecas y de lentes, se emocionó al vernos.

Se acercó corriendo agitando al viento su cabello castaño mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Me abrazó con fuerza, olviden lo que dije sobre la efusividad de Charleen, esta chica le ganaba por mucho. Le regresé el abrazo titubeando un poco.

-¡Qué bueno que al fin llegan! ¡Ya estaba hastiada de tener que escuchar a Jazmín!-exclamó la chica llamada Lauren mientras me soltaba y se iba a abrazar a Marcela.

-¿Te tocó venir en el traslador con Jazmín?-le pregunté ahogando una risa.

-No es gracioso, Rose, es insoportable-contestó Lauren fulminándome con la mirada.

-Antes no decías eso-le recordé enarcando una ceja.

-¡Basta las dos!-dijo Charleen interfiriendo en la discusión-¿En dónde nos toca dormir a nosotras?-preguntó con seriedad señalando a Eveline, Marcela y a mí con un dedo blanco como el mármol.

-Conmigo-contestó Lauren con alegría y con una sonrisa-Son esas cortinas color crema del fondo.

Escuché las voces de Axel, Bastián y Scorpius en la parte baja de la casa de campaña y me acerqué un poco a las escaleras para poder alcanzar a verlos mientras Charleen y Eveline se encaminaban hacia el que sería nuestro dormitorio.

Al no poder ver nada, me acerqué de nueva cuenta a Marcela y a su amiga Lauren quienes me miraron de forma acusadora y soltaron un susurro apenas audible por lo que tuve que agudizar el oído para escucharlas.

-Deberías ser menos obvia-soltaron de forma amenazadora mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-les respondí en el mismo tono con el que me habían hablado.

-No te lo vayas a comer con la mirada-dijo Marcela con una sonrisa picara.

-¿A quién, Marcela?-pregunté llena de nervios, Marcela era una de mis amigas que hice después de la desaparición del _Quinteto Maravilla_, como había bautizado a mis viejos amigos y era una de las pocas que sabía sobre mis sentimientos, pero por lo pronto me hice la que no entendía de lo que hablaba, tan solo para aparentar.

-¡ A Socrpius!-exclamó Marcela mirando un momento hacia las escaleras y luego me miró sonriente-¿A quien más?

No pude responderle a Marcela pues Charleen y Eveline nos gritaron desde el extremo del pasillo donde dormiríamos durante la excursión en el bosque.

-¡Hey, no se queden ahí cuchicheando! ¡Vengan a ver la habitacion!-gritó Eveline con un chillido parecido al de una ardilla, me había acostumbrado a su voz chillona que era suave al oído durante todo ese tiempo.

Marcela, su amiga Lauren y yo nos miramos una última vez y después miré hacia las escaleras preguntándome _¿En serio soy tan obvia?_

Pasaron dos horas, estaba sola en el cuarto hasta que decidí bajar hasta el campamento, miré a mis compañeros de curso que jugaban al _Snack Explosivo_ y otros peleaban con bolas de nieve. No quería salir, me sentía asfixiada. Ver a Scorpius demasiado tiempo me seguía doliendo, aunque mantenía mis sueños intactos; no tenía miedo a perderlo, ya lo había hecho una vez, otra, sería la misma historia.

Mi mirada fue a parar a Scorpius que jugaba con la nieve junto a Axel y Bastián pero desvié mis ojos cuando sentí la mirada de Scorpius sobre mí. Entré a la casa de campaña y me senté en uno de los butacones mientras tarareaba una canción muggle que había escuchado durante las vacaciones de navidad.

Esa canción hablaba de cómo había sido mi vida sin Scorpius pero al mismo tiempo me daba fuerzas para no caer rendida ante la vida; porque yo no podía ganar las batallas que él perdía todo el tiempo, ni tampoco podía juzgarlo por haberse ido sin decirme nada, así que no podía decidir lo que estaba bien o mal, era su vida al fin y al cabo, sólo él la manejaba.

Pensé que lo conocía bien pero ahora tenía mis dudas, además no éramos los mismos chicos de trece años, ambos habíamos cambiado.

Sabía que ahora mi forma de ser era diferente a la de antes y eso se notaba cuando estaba cerca de los cinco, ese ya no era mi mundo pero el corazón no lo entendía.

Me habían dicho tantas veces que el amor era maravilloso pero a mi me dolía, no quería pensar en eso. Esa simple palabra había desaparecido de mi vocabulario hace tres años; no fue por culpa de Scorpius, sino mía por dejarme vencer, por haberme permitido perderlo.

Algo si tenía claro. Me había aislado del amor solo porque lo amaba, y ahora no sabía qué era lo que sentía por él.

A nadie me había permitido amar porque yo todavía lo quería y lo amaba y sin embargo, ahora, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

-¿Rose?-escuché la voz de mi primo Albus que había entrado a la casa de campaña-Rose, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás afuera con los demás?-me preguntó con su semblante preocupado, sentándose en otra de las butacas cerca de mí.

-Estaba pensando, Al, no te preocupes-le respondí con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo pero me miró interrogante.

-¿Sobre qué pensabas?-preguntó Albus con curiosidad y solté una risa al escucharlo.

-Son tonterías, Albus, no pierdas el tiempo por eso-le dije riendo y con una mirada burlona.

-Bien, si no quieres contarme está bien, pero no te aísles solo porque Richard te insista con lo de los vampiros-dijo Albus hablando con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunté sorprendida por que supiera exactamente lo que desde hace días no hacía más que darle vueltas en mi cabeza.

Albus ladeó la cabeza con confusión-Lorcan, ya sabes-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Dice que Richard te habla de eso desde que Rumsfeld, Sandler, Wells, Malfoy y Marshall regresaron a Hogwarts, dice que se enteró por Lysander de que Richard te acosa con eso.

-¿Te molesta?-le pregunté curiosa a lo que Albus me miró sin entender, carraspeé y volví a formularle mi pregunta-¿Te molesta que Richard hable tan libremente de los vampiros?

-No son los vampiros lo que me molesta, Rose-contestó Albus metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra-Lo que me molesta es que trate de meterte ideas en la cabeza-dijo Albus bajando sus cejas con extrañeza y desvió la mirada-Aunque creo que Richard Nott sabe más de lo que dice-dijo esto en un murmullo bajo como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté levantándome de la butaca y acercándome a mi primo-¿Qué sucede, Al?

-¿No te has preguntado porque _El Profeta_ no llega a los estudiantes que se suscribieron al periódico?-me dijo en un tono bajo y confidencial.

-No, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta-le dije un poco ruborizada y es que yo era una de esos estudiantes suscritos al periódico del mundo mágico.

-Escucha, están pasando cosas extrañas. Desapariciones, ataques a magos y muggles, cuerpos desangrados, y la única prueba que hay entre todos los casos son, casualmente, marcas de filosos incisivos, como los de los tigres o perros-dijo Albus en voz baja mirando de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de la casa de campaña pero nadie entraba-Los muggles se lo explican como que son animales salvajes de la zona sureste de Inglaterra en donde estamos y está este bosque, pero en nuestro mundo sabemos que no es eso.

-¿Qué tienen que ver todas esas cosas con que el periódico no llegue a los estudiantes?-le pregunté conmocionada por lo que me había revelado.

-Todas las desapariciones, los ataques a magos y muggles, los cuerpos ensangrentados, salen en la primera plana, no es una noticia que quisieras leer a la hora del desayuno-dijo Albus con una media sonrisa burlona-El periódico sigue su curso normal pero el Ministerio ha evitado que los alumnos se enteren de lo que sucede, no quieren que nada altere las clases de Hogwarts.

-Espera, mi madre me habló una vez sobre cómo había catalogado el Ministerio a las criaturas mágicas-dije en voz baja y confidencial para que sólo Albus pudiera escucharme-Ella me dijo que tenían dos clasificaciones, la de _seres_ y la de _criaturas_, que hubo un caso en el Ministerio de que algunas criaturas no querían ser catalogadas como _seres_ pero no me dijo porque. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me dices?

-Sí y no-respondió Albus colocando una pose seria-Recuerda que mi padre es el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, los están poniendo a investigar todo esto porque no sólo está sucediendo en esta zona, está pasando en todo Inglaterra, pero mi padre dice que buscar al sospechoso no es cosa de los Aurores, está fuera de sus conocimientos. No es un mago, no es humano, sin embargo, el mundo mágico y muggle están en peligro-susurró Albus mirándome con seriedad con sus ojos verde esmeralda y le devolví la mirada, no sé que vio en mis ojos azules pero desvió la vista y soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración.

-Entonces la Oficina de Aurores están seguros de que tiene que ver con los vampiros-afirmé tomando a mi primo por los hombros con suavidad-¿Es cierto que hay vampiros entre nosotros?

-No dicen que son vampiros porque nunca se les ha considerado como un peligro para el mundo mágico, ellos se han inclinado más hacia el mundo muggle, por lo que su presencia entre los magos es mínima-dijo Albus mirándome a los ojos con expresión grave-Pero toda precaución es buena, supongo que por eso Teddy nos trajo aquí, además de saber sobre Transformaciones, sabe sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por los escritos e investigaciones que dejó su padre antes de morir, ya sabes.

Asentí con la cabeza al entender a lo que Albus se refería, sin querer mi primo me había dado y abierto la puerta para comenzar con mi investigación. Si eran o no vampiros yo lo descubriría a como diera lugar. Ahora debía ir donde Teddy para hablar con él sobre criaturas oscuras, le sonreí a Albus que no había quitado su expresión grave y me encaminé junto a mi primo para salir de la casa de campaña, miré que habían prendido la fogata y que el aire frio común del invierno no se notaba, habían hechizado nuestro campamento para que la improvisada fogata muggle no se apagara con el frio viento.

Busqué a Teddy con la mirada y lo encontré sentado a un lado de Susana que sonreía sobre alguna anécdota que el profesor de Transformaciones le contaba, sonreí ese era el momento.

Iba a avanzar hacia Teddy pero la mano de mi primo sobre mi brazo derecho me hizo detenerme abruptamente y me giré hacia Albus mirándolo confundida pero los ojos de él me dejaron sorprendida.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de preocupación, amargura y me pedía en silencio que me cuidara porque se preocupaba por mí, nunca lo había visto mirarme de ese modo.

-Rosie-habló Albus con la voz entrecortada y alzó la cabeza por encima de mí para ver a alguien o algo para evitar que no escucharan lo que tuviera que decirme, después de unos minutos donde su expresión se volvió fría y sus cejas se encorvaron hacia abajo con enojo y apretó mi brazo con fuerza pero no hice amago de querer soltarme ni solté un quejido de dolor y solo me quedé observando a mi primo que seguía con sus ojos fijos en algo que miraba con gran determinación y frialdad.

¿Por qué los que se encontraban a mi alrededor me estaban ocultando cosas? ¿Por qué desde que regresamos de las vacaciones de navidad todo había cambiado tan de repente?

Albus sabía que _algo_ ocurría fuera de los muros del colegio, ya me lo había dicho, y nadie del alumnado lo sabía, sólo mi primo o quizá también James pero ninguno hablaba de ese tema a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario como había pasado con Albus dentro de la casa de campaña.

Escuché como Albus soltaba un gruñido en señal de molestia pero no me soltaba, es más, su agarre sobre su brazo se hacía más fuerte conforme su enojo aumentaba, entonces recordé que no era la primera vez que observaba ese comportamiento. Cuando recién comenzaba el colegio, en mi segundo curso, mi papá Ronald, me había llevado al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales para mi nuevo curso; entonces nos encontramos con la familia Malfoy, los padres de Scorpius y mi amigo.

Mi padre había evitado abalanzarse sobre el padre de Scorpius mientras el señor Malfoy le soltaba insultos a mi padre quien me mantenía agarrada del brazo tal y como Albus lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Era como si estuviera protegiéndome de algo que se encontraba a mis espaldas, impidiéndome volverme para observar lo que Albus veía con frialdad y determinación.

Era la misma forma de comportamiento que tuvo mi padre cuando nos encontramos a los Malfoy, una forma de protección, como si dejarme sola fuera a ser contraproducente mientras que al mismo tiempo era una muestra de que formaba parte de una familia y que mi familia estaba conmigo protegiéndome.

Pero no iba a pasarme nada, solo quería hablar con Teddy Lupin sobre lo que me había contado Albus, no es que fuera a ponerme en peligro voluntariamente, vamos, no soy tan tonta como para hacer eso.

-¿Albus?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba a su pecho y lo abrazaba como aquella vez con mi padre, al parecer el contacto tuvo el efecto que quería pues mi primo me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo sin quererme soltar hasta que tuve que hacerlo yo.

-Prométeme que no harás nada imprudente, que te cuidarás y que cualquier cosa que necesites me lo dirás, ¿De acuerdo?-me susurró Albus volviéndome a abrazar pero con menos fuerza.

Reí y me solté un poco de él para elevar mi cabeza y mirar a mi primo con una sonrisa-¿Aunque tenga que ir a despertarte a la torre de Gryffindor a media noche?

Albus volvió a abrazarme de nuevo y lo sentí sonreir sobre mi rojo cabello-Como si no supiera que te encanta salir a medianoche-dijo con un susurro sarcástico dándome un beso en el cabello y ambos soltamos una leve risa pero Albus habló con seriedad esta vez-Prometelo Rose, no siempre estaremos nosotros para protegerte, pero aún así me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada te pase, no te metas en problemas, ¿Bien?

-Estaré bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, pero si con ello te quedas tranquilo, está bien, lo prometo-le dije en un susurro apretándolo más dentro del abrazo que después soltó y me miró con una sonrisa y se fue hacia una de las casas de campaña donde le había tocado a él.

Después de mirar como Albus se alejaba y entraba a su casa de campaña, solté un suspiro lleno de frustración, algo ocultaban, todos y cada uno de los que conocía pero iba a descubrir lo que era. Volví a mirar al mismo lugar donde había visto a Teddy y lo encontré solo frente a la fogata y me acerqué lentamente hacia él dejando que las pisadas torpes de mis botas sobre la nieve me delataran.

Me senté en el hueco vacio al lado de Teddy que me miró con una sonrisa burlona y lo miré con una igual que lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Rose, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que no saldrías de tu madriguera-me dijo Teddy con una media sonrisa.

Sonreí de medio lado al escuchar que no sólo Albus se había dado cuenta de qué algo me pasaba, también Teddy lo sabía.

-Tarde o temprano debías salir, no podías estar toda la excursión encerrada-dijo mirándome con su alegría característica mientras su cabello rubio adoptaba el color azul oscuro que le había visto en toda mi vida.

-¡No uses Legeremancia conmigo, Ted Remus Lupin!-repliqué enojada de que pudiera leer mi mente y ver todo lo que pensaba y me crucé de brazos frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-No es a propósito, lo sabes, sólo que a veces es divertido hurgar en la mente adolescente, ¡No te imaginas lo que puedes ver!-dijo riendo pero después colocó una mueca de asco en su rostro-Pero no te recomiendo que lo hagas, es demasiado traumático, aún no me recupero de lo que vi en una de las mentes de alumnos de séptimo.

Solté una carcajada mientras me hacia una idea de lo que Teddy pudo haber visto en los alumnos de séptimo-Nada nuevo que tu no hubieras hecho-le dije enarcando una ceja con picardía logrando sacarle un sonrojo a Teddy.

-Rose Jeane Weasley, soy tu profesor, así que respétame como tal-replicó furioso y rojo solo lo había visto así cuando Lily, mi prima lo obligaba a jugar con ella con sus muñecas y el pobre de Teddy tenía que imitar la chillante voz de chica que según él, era una imitación de la de Victoire, mi prima mayor con la que tenía una relación.

-Esta bien, de hecho vengo a platicar contigo como profesor, pero no de Transformaciones sino de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-le dije rápidamente para no darle tiempo a una negativa.

-Muy bien, Rose-dijo Teddy sorprendido regresando su cabello azul a su color original, rubio dorado-Dispara.

¿Cómo le preguntaría lo que quería preguntarle? Debía escoger las palabras exactas para que no sospechara nada, entonces recordé algo relacionado con su pasado. Me senté mejor en el tronco y lo miré con determinación a los ojos. Bien, allá vamos.

-¿Tu padre fue un hombre lobo, verdad?-le pregunté haciéndome la inocente y dirigí mi mirada al fuego de la fogata.

-Si, lo fue-dijo Teddy sorprendido por la pregunta y a la vez triste al recordar a su padre, iba a retractarme al escucharlo pero cuando lo vi con una sonrisa en su rostro me contuve y esperé a que él siguiera hablando-Aunque siempre vivió estigmatizado por lo que significa, incluso tenía miedo de que heredara su condición de licántropo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo mirándome con curiosidad.

-Bueno, solo quería saber un poco más sobre el tema, ya sabes, lo estudiamos en Defensa pero no a gran profundidad-le dije con voz de marisabidilla que había escuchado en mi madre y traté de imitarla y al parecer funcionó.

-Digna hija de Hermione Granger-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa y suspiro levemente-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Su historia, ¿Por qué se convierten en lobos? ¿De dónde provienen los licántropos?-le dije con alegría al saber que había accedido a contarme un poco sobre eso, ya tenía lista mi cuartada.

Teddy lo pensó por unos minutos posando su mirada sobre el fuego, creo que los demás estudiantes escucharon nuestra plática y se acercaron a la fogata para escuchar lo que Teddy tendría que relatar, se sentaron de tres en cada tronco, algunos se quedaron parados y otros sacaron algunos bancos de las casas de campaña.

Teddy alzó la mirada y descubrió a la mayor parte de sus estudiantes y conocidos colocados alrededor de la fogata para escuchar la historia sobre los licántropos que me iba a contar, miró al cielo y todos lo imitamos, estaba oscureciendo y sonrió, era buena hora para una historia de criaturas mágicas y oscuras, también sonreí cuando ese pensamiento se posó en mi cabeza y puse atención a lo que Teddy nos relataría.

-A veces cuando estás rodeado de magia y sabes cada uno de los cuentos que te leen cuando eras un niño, es normal que pienses que criaturas como los hombres lobo o licántropos existan, pero cuando eres un hijo de muggles escuchar esas historias sobre licántropos es símbolo de miedo y oscuridad y todo lo que observas a tu alrededor cuando entras al mundo mágico todo es maravilloso. Sin embargo, criaturas como los licántropos o los vampiros, que ya han estudiado en el colegio, tienen sus orígenes en las historias que cuentan los muggles, aquellas que consideramos un mito o leyendas. Se dice que el primer licántropo que se conoce se llamaba Licaón, era un rey griego, un hombre sabio, culto y una persona extremadamente religiosa que había sacado a su pueblo de las condiciones inhumanas en las que vivían, pero Licaón aún siendo rey, su condición de salvaje predominaba sobre sus instintos meramente humanos, lo único que comía y ofrecía como banquete a sus invitados era carne humana que ofrecía como sacrificio a los dioses del Olimpo. Pero toda practica sobrenatural tiene sus consecuencias, se dice que Zeus, el dios de los griegos se enteró de los asesinatos que cometía Licaón en su nombre, entonces la ira de Zeus se desató y condenó a Licaón y a todos sus descendientes a convertirse en lobos como castigo por ir en contra de su naturaleza humana. En el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle, ser un licántropo es una maldición de por vida, es un castigo divino; aunque las historias muggles son diferentes en algunos aspectos, para los muggles, los licántropos son llamados _Hijos de la Luna_, creados gracias a la magia negra, por obra de un conjuro que en la Edad Media realizaban algunos magos para unir sus almas con las de los lobos a fin de llevar a cabo la transformación. Fue en esta época donde los magos sufrimos una enorme persecución por toda Europa, la utilización de la magia estaba prohibida entre los muggles y aquellos muggles que eran descubiertos realizando hechizos y conjuros eran llamados herejes y llevados a la hoguera; es por eso que hasta nuestros días, la Ley del Secreto está intacta por temor a que los gobiernos actuales salgan en nuestra búsqueda de nuevo, el temor a lo desconocido lleva al hombre a su perdición, se debe temer sólo a aquello que puede perjudicar a otro, quedarse en lo conocido por miedo a lo desconocido equivale a mantenerse con vida pero no vivir-dijo Teddy con voz solemne impregnada de una seriedad que no era muy común en él.

Miré a mis compañeros que escuchaban el discurso de Teddy completamente callados y anonadados ante la sabiduría de nuestro profesor de Transformaciones, mis ojos vieron a Richard sentado cerca de Susana y Alice, a Lorcan y Lysander sentados junto a Albus, a Marcela junto a Renata, Jazmín y Lauren pero no vi por ningún lado a Axel, Bastián, Charleen, Scorpius y Eveline, pensé que quizá se hubieran quedado en la casa de campaña que los muchachos compartían con Teddy y no querían escuchar la historia. Sentí como una gélida mirada se posaba sobre mí y observé a la persona que me miraba de ese modo.

Richard. Sus ojos eran fríos pero su sonrisa era burlesca y llena de arrogancia, apreté los puños con fuerza para no caerle a golpes y dejara de mirarme de ese modo. Teddy siguió con su relato y el silencio volvió a caer alrededor de la fogata.

-Los licántropos se transforman siempre que haya luna llena, porque sus instintos lupinos se los dictan, porque los lobos le aúllan a la luna, aunque esa es otra de las historias que rodean a los licántropos. Los licántropos no aúllan a la luna, aúllan para comunicarse entre ellos, para señalar su territorio, está es una de las características lupinas que tienen con los lobos normales, cuando un hombre se transforma en licántropo adopta todas las características lupinas de los lobos, es un mito que le aúllen a la luna porque no lo hacen, de ese modo se comunican con otros licántropos, su aullido es suave y lastimero gracias a lo doloroso que es la transformación, los licántropos completos, aquellos que no estén bajo la influencia de la _Poción Matalobos_, son más animales que humanos, su raciocinio queda oculto bajo los instintos del animal que ha domado su cuerpo humano, en cambio, un licántropo bajo el efecto de la _Poción Matalobos_, no puede convertirse en licántropo, mantendrá su apariencia humana y será más humano que lobo. Los licántropos pueden andar solos vagando por el mundo, pero otros se encuentran reunidos en manadas. Son hombres en los días que no haya luna llena pero son hombres salvajes sin un ápice de humanismo en ellos, gozan de morder a los humanos y convertirlos en lo que son.

-Profesor, disculpe, entonces, ¿Por qué a los licántropos se les llama _hijos de la luna_, si no es verdad que le aúllan a la luna?-preguntó una alumna de Hufflepuff a quien Teddy le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hay dos versiones sobre eso, señorita Simmons-contestó Teddy con una sonrisa-La primera menciona que la primera transformación de un hombre lobo fue durante la noche, en una noche de luna llena, por eso se les llama _hijos de la luna_, la segunda es porque esta criatura solo aparece por las noches cuando hay luna llena ya que los demás días del mes son hombres como nosotros, pero si me lo pregunta, creo que la versión correcta es la primera.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Por qué los licántropos son enemigos de los vampiros?-preguntó Richard con falsa curiosidad que lo delataba gracias a su sonrisa ladina y sarcástica.

Había soltado el meollo del asunto, a donde quería llegar, pero no tenía pensado que fuera de ese modo y que mucho menos Richard soltara la pregunta nada más porque sí, al menos que tuviera sus propios planes. Lo miré fijamente sin apartar la mirada y él solo sonrió burlón, el sonido de algo rompiéndose y unos murmullos que parecían provenir de Lorcan y Lysander junto a Albus hicieron que desviara sin querer mi mirada hacia ellos y vi a Albus con el ceño fruncido mientras bufaba enojado y miraba a Richard con enojo al igual que los hermanos Scamander que apretaban los puños con fuerza y miraban a Richard con ganas de matarlo. Escuché a mi lado como Teddy se reía a carcajada abierta ante la pregunta hecha por Richard que enarcó el ceño.

-Lo lamento-dijo Teddy respirando entrecortadamente tratando de aguantar la risa-Lamento esto señor Nott, pero su pregunta me tomó desprevenido. ¿Vamos de los licántropos a los vampiros? ¿No son criaturas diferentes?

-Lo son profesor-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, todos sin excepción nos giramos para ver a quien había hablado y nos encontramos con Bastián que sonreía abiertamente y se acercó a nosotros tomando asiento sobre la blanca nieve y después siguió hablando con un toque de ironía y escepticismo-Las historias de los licántropos y los vampiros son diferentes tanto en tiempo y forma, pero lo que tienen en común es que son seres de la noche, o así los han catalogado los muggles.

-Tiene razón, señor Rumsfeld-coincidió Teddy con la participación de mi amigo y después se giró a los estudiantes-Los vampiros son una historia, casi una leyenda en nuestro mundo, demasiado vieja, ya no quedan vampiros en nuestro mundo pero los muggles han encontrado la forma de explotar la imagen del vampiro haciendo que surjan nuevas historias sobre ellos; mientras que los licántropos son una historia más actual, pero ambas se unen entre sí por el fenómeno llamado _Seres de la Noche_, que es como están catalogados en el Ministerio de Magia, ambos, vampiros y licántropos son _seres_, no criaturas. ¿Alguien sabe la diferencia entre seres y criaturas?-preguntó Teddy como si estuviera dando una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mezclada con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Mi mano fue una de las que se alzó entre todas las de los demás estudiantes de sexto, sin embargo, no pude contestar ya que Teddy le cedió la palabra a Rachel de Slytherin.

Rachel Zabini dio un manotazo a su cabello oscuro para que cayera por su espalda mientras se preparaba a contestar la pregunta realizada por Teddy.

-Una criatura es un ser vivo de naturaleza desconocida, que son estudiadas para aprender sus formas de vida, de crianza o cómo diferenciarlas de otras, son seres creados por la naturaleza, así como los humanos y un ser es una entidad o ente, en tanto que sería una cosa que posee existencia y autonomía-dijo Rachel como si estuviera leyendo un libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Buena definición, señorita Zabini-dijo Teddy sonriente-¿Qué podemos determinar entonces de acuerdo a lo que nos mencionó la señorita Zabini? Pues bien, un centauro o un unicornio son criaturas porque son seres vivos, fueron creados por la magia para existir solamente en el mundo de los magos y en este caso, los vampiros y los licántropos no entran dentro de esta definición porque los vampiros son conocidos como los _no-muertos_, una vez fueron humanos pero ahora ya no lo son, están estancados entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, los licántropos son hombres pero también lobos y será así por el resto de su vida hasta que mueran. Los licántropos son mortales, los vampiros son inmortales, eso explica que algunas criaturas mágicas, como los centauros, tengan miedo de los vampiros por lo que son y representan, ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Profesor, aún no responde mi pregunta-insistió Richard-¿Los licántropos son enemigos de los vampiros?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga, señor Nott?-dijo Teddy con disgusto y se quedó en silencio un momento en donde solo se escuchaban el canto de los grillos y los búhos del bosque, Teddy se levantó del tronco y miró a Richard con una expresión severa-No, no hay ninguna enemistad real entre los vampiros y los licántropos, tampoco es cierto que los licántropos estén hechos para matar a los vampiros, son historias diferentes, _seres_ diferentes. Todo eso de supuestas enemistades entre criaturas de la noche son meras fantasías del mundo muggle. Bien, muchachos es tarde, todos a dormir, ahora-ordenó Teddy con voz enojada y se encaminó a su tienda dejando a su paso a algunos estudiantes estupefactos por su respuesta tan fría y seca.

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas tiendas de campaña para dormir acatando la orden del profesor Lupin que se había marchado enfadado.

Al dia siguiente, desperté temprano, el día estaba soleado pero un viento frio refrescaba el ambiente, antes de dormir había escuchado que haríamos una excursión hacia dentro del bosque, llevaríamos nuestras varitas y equipamiento para escalar paredes si era necesario subir por un muro de piedra, eso me pareció bien. Al fin adrenalina.

Como había despertado temprano miré el reloj muggle que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de Lauren. Marcaba las siete de la mañana, entonces decidí que era el momento de dar una vuelta por el lugar yo sola ahora que todos estaban dormidos.

Salí de la cama y me sorprendió no ver a Charleen ni a Eveline durmiendo en sus camas, es más, ni desatendidas estaban. No le di mayor importancia, a lo mejor salieron a hacer ejercicio, yo que sé.

Minutos después salí del cuarto vestida con unos jeans azul marino, una blusa rosa y unos converse, en el camino iba arreglándome el cabello en una cola alta, toda la tienda estaba oscura y callada, ni el sonido de los pajarillos cantando se oía, eso era extraño.

Caminé hacia las afueras del campamento y me interné en el bosque, saltaba los arboles caídos, agudizaba mis oídos tratando de escuchar a algún animal salvaje para tratar de buscar la salida rápida del bosque. Miraba por todos lados, todo lo que observaba me envolvía en adrenalina, sonreí con suficiencia, eso me encantaba.

Dejé mis problemas y mis pensamientos sobre vampiros y licántropos en el campamento, aquí, en medio del bosque, me sentía libre y la sensación era genial. Caminé más hasta internarme bastante en el bosque, casi no se veía nada y se me había olvidado la varita en el campamento así que no tenia medio para crear un _Lumus_. Me di un golpe mental por impulsiva y atrevida.

Encontré una especie de claro, donde la luz del sol se colaba en todo su esplendor. Estaba lejos de la civilización y me sentía tranquila, en paz, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, solo éramos la naturaleza y yo. Casi me ponía a cantar la canción de una película muggle infantil donde un jabalí y un suricato vivían sin problemas.

Pero ese momento de tranquilidad no duraría para siempre, como era de suponerse.

Escuché las fuertes pisadas de algo o alguien que se acercaba a donde me encontraba, después un fuerte aullido que me hizo saltar del susto se escuchó por cada rincón del bosque y recordé lo que Teddy nos había contado anoche sobre los licántropos.

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde venia el aullido, alcancé a ver la silueta de un animal bastante grande que poco a poco se iba acercando.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, la piel comenzó a erizarse del miedo que sentía, no sabía si iba a morir o iba a vivir, sacudí la cabeza con desesperación, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Otro aullido, mi rostro se contorsionó de miedo, podía ser un coyote o un lobo, retrocedí varios pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó con un árbol, me quejé de dolor audiblemente y eso hizo que el lobo, coyote o lo que fuera se alertara y caminó más rápido hacia el claro.

¡Ay no, porque era tan estúpida! Ahora ya no tenia salida.

Apareció un gran lobo de color pardo, enseñaba sus afilados dientes preparado para atacar, a mi mente regresó el relato de Teddy y recordé a los licántropos y lobos, carne humana como sacrificio y ahora yo era la presa.

No podía moverme por el miedo que sentía, el lobo se apoyó sobre sus patas delanteras y saltó hacia mí, grité asustada, esperaba el impacto que me mataria y que nunca llegó.

Abri los ojos y descubrí frente a mí a un precioso jaguar que había evitado tal vez, el embuste del lobo protegiéndome.

-¡Rose, Rose!-escuché como alguien me llamaba a gritos, pero seguía embelesada mirando al jaguar. Su pelaje amarillento con machas oscuras brillaba majestuosamente a la luz del sol, mi inesperado protector ladeó su cabeza hacia mi y me fijé en sus ojos parecidos al color del caramelo, misteriosos y majestuosos al mismo tiempo.

El jaguar me indicaba con su cabeza un sendero que salía del claro, lo obedecí y me fui corriendo del claro.

No escuché los sonidos de lucha entre el jaguar y el lobo por más que me esforcé, corría sin rumbo fijo aún asustada, a la salida del sendero me encontré con quien menos lo esperaba.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose, estas bien!-dijo Charleen abrazándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté sorprendida recuperándome del susto inicial y de la corrida que había dado.

-¡Yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso!-replicó Charleen enojada colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-Pero…-dije a medias tratando de encontrarle una explicación a esa situación tan extraña.

-No nos des el lujo de perderte, _Rosie Jeanie_-dijo Charleen con nostalgia, yo me perdí completamente, no entendía nada.

-¿Puedes explicarme que hacías aquí?-me preguntó Charleen regañándome como una madre lo haría con sus hijos.

-Sólo quería dar una vuelta-me excusé en defensa, no tenía sentido mentirle.

-Y ponerte en peligro en el bosque-añadió Charleen sarcástica-¿Y la promesa que le hiciste a Albus, en donde quedó?

-A…además no fui la única, ni Eveline ni tú durmieron en la casa de campaña-recordé mientras que mi voz sonaba entrecortada y nerviosa. ¿Cómo sabia lo de la promesa que le hice a Albus si tan sólo él y yo sabíamos de ella?

-No tienes pruebas de eso-dijo Charleen tratando de intimidarme y con voz seria.

-¡Si las tengo y sabes que Teddy Lupin sabe Legeremancia por haber estado entrenando para auror junto a mi tío Harry, él puede ver mis recuerdos si se lo pido, y, ¿Sabes que verá? Sus camas sin deshacer y luego te encuentro aquí!-dije enojada por el tono que había usado conmigo, no me gustaba que me intimidaran de ese modo. Y el que supiera sobre la promesa con Albus no ayudaba mucho al asunto.

-No es la misma situación-dijo Charleen seria y con la mirada fija en mí como si quisiera saber si haría lo que le había dicho o no.

-Sí lo es porque las dos estamos en el bosque-exclamé con enojo apretando mis puños y cerré los ojos a causa del enojo.

-Y estuviste al borde de la muerte-agregó ella con ironía-¿Qué dirá Ted Lupin sobre eso?

Abrí la boca para reclamarle pero la cerré de inmediato. Debía admitir que ella tenia algo de razón; todo lo hice siguiendo un impulso que ahora me hacia sentir estúpida. Bajé la mirada, me había quedado sin argumentos para rebatir mi casi muerte.

Ahora que podía pensar mejor, entrar al bosque sola fue algo más que un acto suicida por mi parte, podía haberme pasado de todo y mi encuentro con ese lobo pardo era una clara señal.

¿Cómo lo habría tomado mi propio hermano, mi familia, mis amigos? ¿Y mi promesa a Albus? La había roto completamente y apenas hace un día que la había hecho. Me enfermaba imaginarme al menos muerta o en una cama de hospital, detestaba esos lugares.

-Vamos, te llevaré al campamento con los demás-dijo Charleen soltando un suspiro lleno de resignación mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Eveline y tú están aquí, en el bosque?-pregunté intrigada. Mi amiga no me contestó, solo se limitó a caminar conmigo a su lado.

El caminar de Charleen era delicado y grácil, parecía como si flotara sobre el piso de hierbas, hojas y piedra. Iba delante de mí mostrándome el camino, su cabello negro azabache era mecido por el viento de una manera casi mágica, como si estuviera hechizado que me provocó un poco de envidia.

En cambio, mi paso era algo rápido pero me tropezaba con mis pies, eso cuando me sentía un poco tensa o nerviosa, pero parecía aburrir a Charleen porque iba adelante, muy delante de mi.

Habíamos llegado a una especie de riscos no muy altos pero la caída desde esa altura hacia el rio que esperaba debajo congelado, podía ser fatal. Miré a Charleen que caminaba sin darse cuenta de donde estaba yo, no me quedó de otra más que gritarle para que me esperara.

-¿Crees que así te voy a poder seguir?-le grité y mi grito se esuchó por todos los rincones del bosque al menos, por el eco que hizo.

Charleen dirigió su mirada chocolate hacia mi divertida y me gritó de vuelta y sin embargo, su voz no hizo eco como la mia.

-Te creía capaz de algo más-dijo ella tratando de incitarme con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja enarcada como si no creyera que no podía seguirle el paso.

Arrugué el entrecejo con hastio por lo que dijo. Así que comencé a correr, era buena campista pero también humana y como tal cometo errores y ese fue uno de ellos. La situación más horrible y embarazosa no pudo ocurrirme en ese fatídico día.

Mientras corría me resbalé con un montón de hielo que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, perdí el equilibrio y cai al acantilado.

Escuché el grito desgarrador de Charleen, abrí los ojos y ya me tenia sujeta con una mano, volteé a verla, en su cara pude observar que estaba desesperada, me veía con ojos suplicantes.

-Por favor no te sueltes, Rose, no te sueltes-decia Charleen angustiada.

-Lo estoy intentando-dije con la voz entrecortada-Todo seria más fácil si trajera mi varita.

-Ya somos dos, resiste Rose, no te sueltes-dijo Charleen entre jadeos.

Ya no podía más, se me comenzaba a resbalar la mano y eso lo notaba Charleen muy levemente. Cerré los ojos en un intento de ser fuerte y aguantar que estaba siendo difícil ya que la mano de Charleen estaba helada y la mia un poco más, unos sollozos me hicieron abrir los ojos y centré mi mirada en Charleen, debía ser fuerte al igual que yo.

-Charleen, concentrate, vamos, sé que puedes-le dije con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Rosie fue mi culpa-lloró aún mas y aflojó un poco el agarre.

-No pienses en eso y ¡No me dejes caer!-le grité asustada.

-Lo siento-dijo secándose las lágrimas con la mano libre, pero a mi ya no me quedaban fuerzas, cada vez me resbalaba más y más.

-Ya no puedo, Charleen….

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses tonta!-gritó Charleen que había dejado de llorar y ante mis palabras reaccionó inmediatamente.

No supe cómo, nuestras manos se soltaron, grité de miedo y Charleen conmigo mientras observaba como caía hacia el río.

-¡NO! ¡ROSE JEANE!

Grité hasta que algo detuvo la caída, no me percaté de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los volví a abrir y vi al águila que miré aquella vez frente a la ventana de la sala común de Ravenclaw, hace ya un mes.

Era la misma águila, podía jurar que el águila tenia tamaño humano, algo irreal ya que yo iba en su lomo.

Voló lentamente sobre la superficie transparente y congelada del río Severn, bajó lo suficiente como para que pudiera tocar el hielo del rio y lo hice, estaba helado y un escalofrío me recorrió cuando alejé la mano del hielo.

El águila alzó el vuelo y sentí el viento frio acariciar mi piel, el paseo estaba terminando, voló en círculos alrededor del inicio del bosque por donde había entrado.

Aterrizó levemente y lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para que me bajara de un salto. Le acaricié su suave pelaje café dorado, observé como el águila cerró sus ojos grises, me acerqué a su cabeza y comencé a acariciarla mientras le hablaba.

-Gracias por todo, por salvarme, por no dejarme caer-le dije en un susurro, era extraño que estuviera hablándole a un águila que no podía entenderme, pero hizo algo que no esperaba.

Abrió sus grandes ojos repentinamente y me miró fijamente y le sostuve la mirada. Creo que esa águila era mi pequeño ángel guardián y comenzaba a confiar en ella.

-Espero verte pronto, de nuevo, pero en diferentes circunstancias-dije entre risas, el águila elevó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo de nuevo.

Me quedé absorta mirando como desaparecía en el horizonte, cuando perdí su rastro, me dirigí hacia el campamento, tal vez estaban preocupados porque no estaba ahí o a lo mejor aun no se daban cuenta.

Pensé en el águila, era la segunda vez que la veía pero, ¿Porque cuando, como ahora, aparecía siempre que estaba en peligro? No sabía porque pero la sensación que me daba el águila era muy parecida a la de una persona que conocía, pero no podía ser, no conocía esa sensación aunque mi cabeza y mis pensamientos decían lo contrario.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y mis manos las coloqué en los bolsillos de los jeans, me preguntaba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, si el encontrarme con Charleen era casualidad o ya sabía que yo estaba ahí, era extraño, ¿Cómo podía aparecer justo donde yo me encuentro?

Eso era imposible de una u otra manera, así de simple, pero que hacía en el bosque, eso nunca lo sabré. Otra era el jaguar, no era normal que un jaguar defendiera a un humano cuando lo normal sería comerte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Por Merlín, estaba confundida!

Nada era como decían los libros de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y los libros muggles sobre seres vivos, los animales con los que me había topado no eran normales. ¿No puedo estar loca o sí?

Al menos me quedaba el consuelo del testimonio de Charleen aunque sigo insistiendo, hay algo que no termina de encajar en ella.

Por un momento desconecté mi cabeza de mis pensamientos y me dediqué en observar todo por donde pasaba. Mis pies pisaban la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse, los pajaros cantaban dándole al lugar un toque algo tétrico, la luz solar me encandilaba pero en ocasiones se nublaba haciendo más misterioso mi lento andar hacia el campamento.

Algo si tenía seguro. No volvería al bosque sola, aunque fue una experiencia única, es algo que no quiero volver a vivir.

Sacudí la cabeza con nerviosismo quería quitar todo pensamiento y sentimiento sobre mi anterior vivencia en el bosque para dar buena cara a mis familiares y amigos. Llegué al campamento y observé como Renata caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada mientras que Charleen, Eveline y Scorpius estaban sentados en los troncos cerca de la fogata ya apagada con expresión preocupada y algo turbia.

Tragué saliva al ver a Charleen, ¿Les habría contado? De verdad esperaba que no. La mayoría de mis compañeros se veían fastidiados y cansados. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado ausente? Lo sabría dentro de un momento.

-¡Miren!-gritó Jazmín, suspiré derrotada-¡Ya está aquí!

En un segundo tuve a Renata frente a mí que me miraba con angustia en los ojos, desvié la vista un poco hacia los tres que estaban sobre los troncos, me sorprendí al ver que ahora estaban Bastián y Axel con ellos.

La mirada de Bastián no me agradó, me miraba con odio y amargura, giré la mirada y me encontré con Eveline y Charleen que rehuyeron mi mirada, busqué a Axel quien me veía con recelo para después darme la espalda; al final choqué mi mirada con la de Scorpius. No supe interpretar su mirada, transmitía tantas cosas; me observaba fijamente como analizándome, no quise mirarlos más, así que me concentré en Renata pero ya tenía al lado a Teddy que me estaba regañando a grito abierto.

No supe de lo que hablaba hasta que dijo _medio día_.

-¿Medio día?-dije sin voz.

-Sí, estuvimos buscándote toda la mañana y parte del medio día, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?-dijo Teddy rojo de furia y separando las silabas de cada palabra para que entendiera.

-Ehh...-dudé en contestar porque sabia que a Teddy no le iba a gustar la respuesta, pero su mirada de furia me decía que contestara o que me atuviera a las consecuencias-En el bosque.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?-dijo Teddy falsamente serio y tranquilo.

-Solo quería dar una vuelta-contesté con miedo porque cuando Teddy se enfada es peor que la abuela Molly enojada.

Renata rió con ganas para despues mirarme con burla-¿Dar una vuelta?-volvió a soltar una carcajada-¿No pretendías matarte más bien?

¿Matarme? ¿Cree que quería suicidarme? De verdad estaba loca y eso quería hacerles creer a mis compañeros de curso, no era una chica como lo que ella trataba de insinuar, no me dejaba guiar por mis sentimientos aunque en ocasiones lo hacía, pero ¿Matarme? Eso no era algo con lo que me tenia permitido soñar, ni era el estilo de vida que llevaba.

-Di lo que quieras Renata, ya me cansé de que se burlen de mi, de mi cabello, ¿Sabias que la mayor parte de la población de Reino Unido es pelirroja? Soy una chica que sigue sus ideales, que lucha por lo que quiere y soy la chica que tiene las mejores calificaciones de todo Hogwarts, ¿Sabes una cosa? Al menos yo tengo dignidad y orgullo y no ando como otras buscando una oportunidad para quitarme la vida que es lo más valioso que tengo. No soy como ustedes, eso lo tengo claro y no me podrán cambiar aunque quieran-solté en un grito todo lo que debí de haber dicho desde la vez de la pelea con Brian en Transformaciones y entré a mi casa de campaña sin mirar a nadie y pasando por el frente de los cinco nuevos.

Llegué al cuarto y lloré de rabia, no era justo que me juzgaran sin siquiera conocerme, sin saber lo que había pasado y lo que he tenido que luchar para ser la mejor. Escondí la cabeza en la almohada, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería desaparecer.

Sentí como el colchón crujía por el cambio de peso, alguien estaba ahí conmigo, agarré fuerte la sabana cuando escuché que alguien me hablaba.

-Rose, esta todo bien-dijo la voz suave de Eveline.

-Fuiste muy valiente en defenderte como lo hiciste-dijo una alegre Charleen a lo que sonreí de medio lado y me incorporé en la cama limpiándome las lágrimas con una mano.

-Valiente e impulsiva, es lo que yo diría-corregí a mi amiga con voz suave. Me volví y encontré a Eveline y Charleen cerca de mí sentadas en el borde de la cama, atrás de ellas estaban Bastián y Axel que estaban sonriendo, apoyado en el marco de las cortinas se encontraba Scorpius que sonreía de medio lado como burla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté mirando a los cinco, no podía negarlo me sorprendía que estuvieran ahí.

-¡Nosotros que venimos a consolarte y tu nos preguntas eso!-soltó Axel divertido.

-No es eso, es solo que…me sorprendí, es todo-le contesté algo cohibida.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Scorpius que se había acercado.

Desvié la mirada mientras contestaba-Pensé que serian los primeros en odiarme, ya saben, por las miradas de odio de Bastián y todo eso.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-dijo Bastián exaltado y volteé a mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Tenemos más tiempo de conocerte que ellos, no saben como eres en realidad-dijo Charleen sentándose a mi lado-Si estamos aquí, es porque de algún modo, te queremos y nos preocupa verte triste.

-Gracias-le contesté con voz ahogada levantándome de la cama y caminé hacia el extremo de la habitación.

Es difícil creer que después de tres años de no vernos, me dijeran eso; de Charleen y Eveline lo creía pero de Axel, Bastián y Scorpius lo dudaba y mucho. Cerré los ojos y una lágrima solitaria salió de ellos, sentí como una mano fría agarraba mi mano izquierda, abrí los ojos y encontré a Scorpius a un lado de mí, elevó nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y le dio un suave beso a mi mano.

Sus labios eran helados pero no como un tempano de hielo, estaban helados pero ese frio era agradable o quizá era yo que me puse roja de vergüenza pues esa acción me traía viejos recuerdos que creía haber olvidado.

-Creo recordar que una vez te pregunté si te molestaba y me dijiste que no-susurró en mi oído y apretó más el agarre de nuestras manos-Y creo recordar que no solté tu mano hasta que tu lo hiciste, ¿Ese fue mi motivo para odiarte? Creo que no, Rose Jeane-dijo con una sonrisa colocándose tras mi espalda y giré mi rostro hacia él con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando observé lo cerca que estábamos él uno del otro.

Recordé ese momento del que hablaba Scorpius, a partir de ese momento todo cambió entre nosotros.

-Pero pudiste tener muchos otros-le dije mientras observaba la tela color beige de la casa de campaña. Me soltó, otra vez era frio y distante. ¿Por qué?

-Nunca te odiamos, supimos apreciarte como tú a nosotros, supongo-dijo Axel atrás de mí.

-Eso no lo explica todo-dije con segundas esperando a que entendieran a lo que me refería con esas palabras, aún así no me giré para ver a los cinco.

-Tal vez hace tres años nos comportamos como unos patanes, pero créeme que cambiamos, no somos los mismos-dijo Bastián con voz grave.

-Éramos tontos e inmaduros y si alguna vez te hicimos daño, perdónanos, no era nuestra intención herirte-dijo Scorpius con voz amarga y suplicante.

-Tú misma viste el cambio de Lorcan y Lysander y lo aceptaste-dijo Eveline sin emoción alguna, raro en ella.

-¿Podrás aceptar que cambiamos?-me preguntó Bastián con nerviosismo.

¿Cambiaron en qué forma? Me había encontrado con uno de ellos en medio del bosque, alguno había dado la alarma de que no estaba en el campamento, alguno debió saber donde me encontraba.

Me habían mentido con todas las de la ley, algo me ocultaban y no me decían nada.

-No lo sé-contesté con voz fría y distante.

Y era cierto, no lo sabía y era difícil aceptarlo y creerlo.


	5. 4 ¿Pasado o Futuro?

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está el cuarto capitulo del fic, espero que les agrade, gracias por leer, pero no olviden dejar un comentario con sus impresiones sean buenas o malas, ya que en el pasado no recibí ningún comentario espero que la trama les esté gustando.**

**Aqui se los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO. ¿PASADO O FUTURO?**

Hay veces en las que se debe tomar una decisión que sé que cambiará mi forma de ver la vida. La vida está llena de altas y bajas, de pruebas que tarde o temprano se tienen que enfrentar.

Se me había dado todo lo que quería hasta el punto de que cada capricho se me era concedido porque mi familia podía darse ese lujo gracias al trabajo de mi madre y padre lo permitía y es que ambos buscaban lo mejor para mi hermano Hugo y para mí.

No vivíamos en una mansión lujosa pero era una casa a la que podía llamar hogar, a la que podía llegar y descansar tranquilamente en mi habitación; siempre había sido así, mi familia estaba unida y los lazos entre cada uno de sus miembros eran fuertes y nos traían grandes beneficios a todos y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

¿Por qué un golpe desagradable hace que comiences a valorar todo lo que tienes? Pero para mí, fue lo que me permitió terminar con aquella página en blanco de una historia de mi vida a la que no he puesto fin.

Esa noticia tan desagradable tuvo lugar durante el mes de febrero en medio del viaje de regreso al colegio después de terminada la excursión al Bosque de Dean, en la que gracias a un tropiezo de mi parte, casi pierdo la vida de no haber sido por esa águila que me salvó.

Cogimos los trasladores para regresar y fue un pequeño instante, tan sólo segundos y sentí como un agudo pinchazo se me clavaba en el corazón, nunca había sentido nada igual. El dolor se posó en mi corazón y recorrió mi cuerpo completo llenándome de una angustia inexplicable.

Cuando caí sobre el sendero que llevaba al pueblo de Hogsmeade, me levanté presurosa y mi mente soltó un pensamiento que bastó para que mi cuerpo realizara la tarea encomendada. _"Busca a Albus"_.

Fue lo único que pude razonar antes de que el dolor y la angustia se apoderaran de mi mente y de manera automática, mis ojos buscaron a mi primo de Gryffindor entre el barullo de estudiantes que me rodeaban con sus pláticas y anécdotas sobre la excursión recién finalizada. Lo encontré platicando con sus compañeros de casa y me acerqué a mi primo en dos zancadas y lo tomé por la manga de su sweater color rojo oscuro para caminar rumbo a la escuela ante las protestas de Albus que no escuché pues me tenia preocupada lo que sentía en mi pecho porque no era normal.

Pero en este mundo de magia, ¿Qué podía considerarse normal? La magia forma parte de la vida diaria, cada día podía ver como las velas, los instrumentos de cocina, las plumas, incluso los libros flotaban en el aire sin nada que los sostenga más que un conjuro que muchas generaciones de familias de magos y brujas conocen y lo han pasado de padres a hijos.

Convives con los goblin del Banco de Gringotts, duendes, dragones, centauros, todo lo que los humanos normales creían fantasías, en este mundo no lo eran, formaban parte de una sociedad creada desde principios de la historia y esa sociedad vive escondida para que las personas sin magia, no descubrieran que sus fantasías son reales.

Me preguntaba, ¿De qué servía? Los muggles de una forma u otra conocían la magia, sus hijos se adentraban a este mundo que, a sus ojos, era magnifico y perfecto, como una utopía sobre el mundo ideal.

El mundo muggle y el mundo mágico no son tan diferentes. Para los muggles, la magia era algo con lo que solo podían soñar y algunos hacían creer que utilizaban la magia, ¿Cuántas veces no miré junto a mis abuelos muggles esos espectáculos de magia cuando era una niña? Pero para mí, acostumbrada a la magia desde mi más tierna infancia, esos trucos no eran más que trucos baratos, porque la magia en este mundo, es más que sacar un conejo de un sombrero o partir a una persona en dos; para los magos era una forma de vida, nuestra vida, la magia era nuestra esencia algo parecido a nuestra alma.

Los muggles pudieron salir adelante solos sin la ayuda de la magia, si algo se rompia no había forma de repararlo, solo se había roto y ya. Nada de hechizos reparadores. Aprendían a vivir sin magia, tenían sus propias creencias, sus fantasías porque simplemente necesitaban creer en algo para no sentirse solos en este inmenso universo. Tenían algo llamado Fe, que no he visto nunca dentro del mundo mágico.

Apenas comienza mi camino en esta vida y sé que me falta mucho por vivir, pero no contaba con la fe, no tenía en nada en qué creer porque yo misma creaba mis convicciones y lo intangible no estaba al alcance de mi mano ni de mi varita cuando pronunciaba el hechizo _Accio_.

Y si lo fantástico de los muggles se convertía en nuestra magia, ¿Qué pasaría con el mundo, con la magia? Una conversación como ésta la había tenido con el tío Harry, que me contó que desde que fue un niño había perdido a sus padres y había convivido con su familia muggle y cargó con el destino del mundo mágico por diecisiete años, claro que mi tío no sabía que era un mago hasta que Hagrid le explicó todo y cumplió once años para asistir a Hogwarts y se dio cuenta de que su nombre e historia era muy conocida entre los magos.

Pero todo eso terminó cuando el tío Harry derrotó al Señor Oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort pero su nombre real era Tom Marvolo Riddle. El tío Harry había pasado por el deslumbramiento de los muggles cuando descubrió este mundo a los once años, pudo decidir regresar al mundo muggle pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en el mundo mágico al que siempre había sentido como su verdadero hogar, por eso luchó por salvarlo junto a mis padres Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, que siempre estuvieron con él hasta el fin.

La magia debía evolucionar, se había estancado por años bajo el mismo régimen, un cambio debía haber y, de algún modo, estaba sucediendo.

Cuando Albus y yo entramos al colegio, nuestros primos y hermanos que estaban en Hogwarts, nos esperaban en el vestíbulo de entrada, todos tenían expresiones graves y silenciosas. Nos quedamos parados en medio del vestíbulo mientras a nuestras espaldas escuchamos las voces de Molly y Lucy que también entraban al castillo y nos imitaron a Albus y a mí quedándose paradas a nuestro lado.

El dolor de mi pecho se extendió como el hielo, sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo helada, algo iba mal. Era un presentimiento; algo había pasado en casa, con alguien muy cercano a nosotros.

La noticia que James nos soltó hizo que mi estomago diera un vuelco y sentí como un bloque de hielo recorría mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies y las lágrimas salieron silenciosas recorriendo mi rostro, puse una mano sobre mi boca para acallar los sollozos que no quería que nadie escuchara.

Entonces supe que todo era verdad. Que las advertencias de Richard sí estaban fundamentadas y un odio inmenso creció dentro de mí, podía sentirlo como fuego recorriendo mi espalda, que quemaba por dentro y unas ganas inmensas de atacar se hicieron presentes nublando mi mente y mis sentidos.

¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Por qué con los miembros de mi familia y no conmigo? ¿Qué tenía Merlín contra mí?

La portada del diario _"El Profeta"_ se puso a la vista de nuestros ojos. Albus la tomó y estrujó la hoja de periódico con sus manos pero logré ver el enorme titular de letras negras y una foto de mi abuelo en ella.

"_ARTHUR WEASLEY, DIRECTOR DEL DEPARTAMENTO DEL USO INDEBIDO DE LA MAGIA FUE ATACADO POR UN GRUPO DE VAMPIROS DESCONOCIDOS. ¿LOS VAMPIROS SE REBELAN ANTE NUESTRO MUNDO?"_

Entonces comprendí que los mitos y leyendas se habían convertido en mi realidad, que me habían engañado y que, aquellos que decían ser mis amigos no lo eran y ante ese pensamiento, me di media vuelta y corrí en dirección a las puertas de la entrada del colegio sin hacer caso a los gritos de mis primos y mi hermano que me llamaban insistentemente para que regresara.

Tomé el sendero que llevaba al pueblo de Hogsmeade y mientras corría, una ola de viento golpeó mi rostro y pude volver a sentir mis cinco sentidos de nuevo y con una mano me limpié los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro; miré hacia atrás, nadie me seguía, eso era bueno, al menos por el momento.

Caminaba por las nevadas calles del pueblo metida en mis pensamientos, en tan sólo dos meses mi vida había cambiado tanto. No dejaban de pasar los recuerdos de estos últimos días por mi cabeza, sentía la espina de la traición y el engaño clavada en mi pecho como una estaca.

Era triste despertar y darte cuenta de que una realidad que considerabas un mito, incluso el sentimiento de amistad que llegaste a sentir, cambia para dar paso al odio y a la sensación de sentirte utilizada, donde todo lo que creíste sentir se desmorona, donde tus creencias oscilan entre sí y no puedes evitar sentirte desorientada y confundida.

Mis ojos habían estado cubiertos por una venda que al fin había caído y podía ver con mayor claridad. En medio del dolor aún tenia fuerzas, y es que, cuándo te dan un golpe bajo, ¿Cómo reaccionas?

Me quedé muda ante mi propia pregunta y mi cabeza no hace más que darle vueltas al asunto hasta que analicé punto por punto para entender que había pasado y porque o qué fue lo que hice mal. Les daría su espacio y me daría el mio, no me creía capaz de estar cerca y mantenerme serena frente a ellos y si fue con la intención de hacerme daño, según la hipótesis de Richard, no me quedaría más que alejarme de ellos, poner mi barrera y mi distancia.

Pero si no fue un golpe bajo y la situación está lejos de ser así y sólo yo la veo de esa forma, ¿Si nunca quisieron hacerme daño? ¿Si fue un malentendido?

Tenia que reflexionar muchas cosas, el mundo que yo creía era una mentira y no podía perdonar tan fácil, suena egoísta, pero se trataba de mi abuelo, la persona que más quería en el mundo y aun así, el otro problema era que a ellos también los quería, eran mis amigos desde el primer curso y además no estaba segura de sí eran vampiros o no lo eran.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, no veía pasar a las personas a mi alrededor, tan solo estaba perdida en mis recuerdos y cavilaciones.

Sabía que pensar como lo hacía y sufrir por ello era masoquista, mis amigos me habían dejado hace tres años y sufrí lo suyo con eso y aprendí a levantarme haciendo nuevos amigos como Richard, Susana y Marcela y dejé de sentirme sola como me sentía cuando los cinco se marcharon, y ahora regresaban y estaban cerca cuando me pasaba algo malo como mi caída en el Bosque de Dean y sin pensarlo, comencé a tener miedo hacia ellos, miedo a que me hicieran algo y no sólo a mí, a todos los que me rodeaban.

Choqué con el torso duro y rígido como una piedra de una persona y un extraño olor a azufre inundó mis fosas nasales impidiéndome respirar, me alejé rápidamente pidiendo perdón y me fui corriendo para mitigar la vergüenza.

Lo anterior me hizo darme cuenta de que los que paseaban por las calles de Hogsmeade estaban vestidos de manera extraña. Utilizaban unas túnicas largas que les llegaban hasta los tobillos de color negro con la capucha sobre sus cabezas, otros las tenían de color azul marino, marrón y violeta y los que eran hombres vestían trajes antiguos y bombachos del color de su túnica y las mujeres usaban largos vestidos de encaje negro con el color de su respectiva túnica también de estilo antiguo junto a una especie de zapatillas con tacón alto.

Portaban mucho maquillaje blanco para hacerse parecer pálidos en un vano intento y me sorprendí al ver que algunos traían puestos colmillos de plástico como los típicos disfraces de vampiro para Halloween en el mundo muggle y solté una leve risa, toda esa parafernalia me parecía ridícula.

Entré al pub de Las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla antes de regresar al colegio, escogí una mesa y me senté a esperar a ser atendida mientras observé a mi alrededor y algunas personas que se encontraban en el local vestían del mismo modo que los paseantes.

-Se les adelantó la noche de Halloween-dije en un murmullo burlón.

-¿Le ofrezco algo?-me dijo Madame Rosmerta, la dueña del lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me giré para mirarla y asentí aún con la sorpresa en el rostro.

-Me gustaría una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor-dije tratando de sacar una sonrisa pero me fue imposible tanto por el ambiente turbio y misterioso que rodeaba al pub y por el creciente olor a azufre que había en el aire. Madame Rosmerta asintió y se fue para traer mi pedido.

Miré hacia la ventana, estaba anocheciendo, pero de una manera extraña la luna comenzó a brillar con una luz roja, no era normal ver la luna así y menos a esas horas del día, las nubes y el cielo tomaron un resplandor rojizo casi anaranjado y pasó algo espectacular.

Poco a poco la calle principal de Hogsmeade comenzó a llenarse de animales de tamaño humano, había varios osos, tigres siberianos, lobos blancos, pingüinos, un jaguar, un lobo pardo, un tigre de bengala, un caballo, un puma, un murciélago, un águila, y me asusté al ver que todos esos animales miraban hacia el local y como me había pasado antes con el águila, el jaguar y el lobo que había encontrado en el Bosque de Dean, sentí que sus miradas y su enorme tamaño, no eran normales.

Escuché una pequeña risa a un lado de mí y me giré asustada y enarqué una ceja al ver que se trataba de Madame Rosmerta que traia en una mano mi cerveza de mantequilla.

Tomé el vaso mirando a Madame Rosmerta aún con una ceja enarcada y le di un sorbo a la cerveza.

-¡Disculpa!-dijo Rosmerta mirándome con pena-Pero es que eres la primera que se asusta con todo eso-dijo esto último señalando hacia la ventana.

-¿Tiene algo de importancia?-dije con curiosidad y un toque de desdén en la voz al tiempo que le daba un gran sorbo a la cerveza.

-Es el punto de reunión-contestó Madame Rosmerta en un murmullo bajo con un tono de confidencialidad que intuía que me estaba metiendo en algo malo.

-¿Punto de reunión?-pregunté sin entender y mandando a volar esa sensación ya que mi curiosidad era mas grande.

-Sí, de los _señores de la noche_-contestó Madame Rosmerta con nerviosismo mientras me apuraba a que me terminara la cerveza.

-¿Señores de la Noche?-murmuré, mi cerebro captó ese término al momento, sí, asi se les llamaba también a los… ¿Vampiros?

-¿Hay vampiros en Hogsmeade?-pregunté con confusión en voz alta pero Madame Rosmerta me cayó poniéndome una mano en la boca para que no dijera más.

-Chica, ¿Qué no lees el periódico? Desde hace un año ha habido ataques de vampiros por todo Reino Unido-me soltó Madame Rosmerta tomándome por un brazo y dirigiéndome hacia la chimenea para que regresara a Hogwarts.

Perpleja y sorprendida tomé algunos polvos Flú pero antes de irme le pagué a Madame Rosmerta y me metí a la chimenea no sin antes dar una última mirada a los animales que seguían observando el local. Pronuncié el despacho de Teddy Lupin en Hogwarts y las llamas verdes me envolvieron llevándome de vuelta al colegio.

Cuando llegué, Teddy me miraba con enojo pero soltó un suspiro resignado y me dijo que me marchara a mi sala común, sonreí, gracias a Merlín no había ganado un castigo, al parecer Teddy entendió porque me había ido del colegio esa tarde.

Le di la contraseña a la estatua de la entrada de la sala común y me dirigí rápidamente al dormitorio de chicas de sexto, me quité la ropa que usé ese día, me coloqué el pijama y me acomodé entre las cobijas de mi cama quedándome profundamente dormida al instante en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Pero esa noche no pude dormir del todo bien, había tenido un sueño demasiado extraño.

Me encontraba parada en medio de un bosque, veía fijamente un punto enfrente de mí pero estaba lejos, di un paso hacia atrás asustada mientras una silueta avanzaba hacia mí lentamente, esa silueta se deslizaba entre los árboles, la maleza y las ramas, era inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La extraña sombra se detuvo a varios pasos de mí, solo podía distinguir los largos cabellos rojizos de lo que estuviera delante de mí. En un instante me pareció verme a mi misma pero con el cabello rojo fuego más largo de lo que en realidad lo tenía, mis ojos azules eran más oscuros y mi rostro estaba blanco como la porcelana.

Una voz aguda empezó a llamarme como desesperada, primero suave, después en tono de orden y al final desesperada como pidiéndome ayuda.

-¡Rose Jeane, Rose Jeane, Rose Jeane!

Giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados para poder encontrar a quién me llamaba pero no había nadie, la visión de mi otro yo se desvaneció y me quedé sola en medio del bosque. Sin embargo, esa voz volvió a llamarme pero esta vez eran gritos que me pusieron los nervios de punta.

¡ROSE JEANE, ROSE JEANE, ROSE JEANE!

Los gritos me despertaron de repente, esos gritos habían sido tan reales… Mi respiración estaba agitada y coloqué una mano sobre mi pecho para controlarme mientras repetía en mi mente _"Es un sueño, no es real, es un sueño"_.

Miré hacia la ventana del dormitorio, aún era de noche y mis compañeras seguían profundamente dormidas. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a una de las ventanas, aún tenía la imagen del sueño sobre todo de mi otro yo en la cabeza.

Entonces pasó algo extraño con mi reflejo en el vidrio producto de la luz de la luna. Mi rostro se volvió en dos partes, mi reflejo nítido en el vidrio me dejó ver a una chica de cabello rojo como fuego y de ojos azules claros y piel pálida y algo pecoso y a otra chica de cabello rojizo con ojos azules oscuros, de piel pálida y semblante frio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar nada. Me encaminé de nuevo a mi cama pero me detuve al ver que había movimiento a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y miré por la ventana para investigar qué o quienes estaban en los lindes del bosque a plena madrugada, el movimiento de esas sombras hizo que recordara un poco el sueño que había tenido y me alejé de la ventana para ir a mi cama y seguir durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, entré a la ducha y me cambié mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado con mi abuelo y lo que había soñado, tan solo de acordarme un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo así que decidí bajar a la sala común para no despertar a mis compañeras tan temprano en la mañana.

Me senté en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea sin percatarme de que alguien más se encontraba ahí, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cansada y fastidiada por no haber podido dormir bien durante la noche.

Mis pensamientos volaron hacia lo que había descubierto el día anterior, ¿Cómo estaría el abuelo? Estaba preocupada, miré la mesilla donde colocaban los diarios o revistas sobre quidditch y me sorprendí al ver a Lorcan sentado al otro lado del sillón mirándome de reojo, me puse colorada de vergüenza, no lo había visto.

-Hola Lorcan-le dije con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza-¿Por qué has madrugado?

-Buenos días, Rose-contestó Lorcan con una media sonrisa que borró de su rostro adoptando una mirada seria-Me preocupa lo que pasó con tu abuelo, de hecho a todos nos preocupa.

-¿Quiénes son todos?-le pregunté curiosa mirándolo.

-Ya sabes, Lysander, Marcela, Susana, Axel y los chicos-dijo Lorcan con tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando del clima pero arrugó el ceño con enojo y siguió hablando con rencor en la voz-James dice que Nott también está preocupado, pero yo a ese no le creo ni una palabra.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunté indignada, Richard Nott era uno de mis mejores amigos y ya me había dado cuenta de que al menos lo que me decía era verdad en parte.

-Porque te mete ideas en la cabeza que no son, Rose-soltó Lorcan de golpe-Tu y yo sabemos que nunca se ha llevado bien ni con Scorpius ni con Axel y cuando se fueron, él trató de ser tu gran amigo y bla, bla, bla, dice todo eso con tal de separarte de ellos.

Entonces reparé en que no sólo yo estaba pasando por momentos llenos de confusión y alegría al mismo tiempo, Lorcan también los tenia, tomando en cuenta de que Axel era un bromista en potencia y eran grandes amigos y Lorcan había sufrido también cuando se habían ido y ahora habían regresado diciendo ser diferentes.

-¿Recordando el pasado, Lorcan?-le dije con burla y una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿No lo haces tú, también?-volvió a preguntarme Lorcan mirándome de refilon dando justo en el blanco, parecía que me conocía muy bien.

-¿No te sientes extraño?-le dije con voz suave.

Lorcan se sentó mejor en el sillón para mirarme de frente, se encogió de hombros y dijo-Si piensas en el pasado, quizá sí, estamos viviendo otra época, ya no es lo mismo para nosotros ni para ellos-dijo Lorcan con simpleza.

-Pero..-dije tratando de refutar lo que Lorcan había dicho.

Lorcan levantó una mano en mi dirección haciéndome un gesto para que no hablara mientras trataba de explicarme a lo que se refería.

-Escucha, si sigues viviendo en el pasado, lo que ocurrió hace tres años, nunca podrás vivir tranquila, sé cómo te sientes pero no arreglarás nada con eso ni con ellos, ni con el mismo Scorpius-dijo Lorcan con seriedad mientras me miraba como si quisiera descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-¿Qué puede hacerme pensar que son diferentes? ¿El que ya no estén Nathalie Blair y Cecilia Gray cerca de ellos?-me levanté del sillón mirando a Lorcan desesperada, recordaba que Bastián y Scorpius me habían dicho que habían cambiado pero no sabía si creerles o no.

Además desde que recuerdo, Charleen y Eveline siempre se rodeaban de Nathalie y Cecilia y hacían justamente lo que esas dos chicas de Slytherin les decían, eran como su ejemplo a seguir y habíamos tenido demasiados problemas gracias a ellas, a mi no se me olvidaba lo que había pasado.

-Al menos están cerca de ti y eso es algo-dijo la voz de Lysander detrás de nosotros, se acercó y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones-Por lo de ayer, lo que pasó con tu abuelo, lo lamento, Rose-dijo Lysander con una sonrisa tranquila-Entre Lorcan y yo cuidamos a tus locos amigos, Richard y Susana para que no se lanzaran en tu búsqueda, sabíamos que querías estar sola y no queríamos que te molestaran e insistieran con el tema de los vampiros-terminó de decir Lysander mientras le soltaba un golpe a sus hermano gemelo que había soltado una carcajada al recordar lo que habían hecho.

-Cuando te perdiste en el bosque, todos nos pusimos como locos-habló Lorcan con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que tomaba uno de los cojines con despiste y se lo lanzaba a su hermano que recibió el golpe en toda la cara-Cuando Charleen nos dijo lo que había pasado, al principio no le creí, pero bastó ver a Scorpius bastante enojado y supe que era verdad-dijo mientras se defendía de los pequeños hechizos que le lanzaba Lysander con su varita.

-Espera-dije con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras dichas por Lorcan aún no me lo creía-¿Scorpius estaba enojado? Recuerdo haber visto a Bastián enojado, no a Scorpius-repliqué estupefacta parándome en medio del hueco que hacían los sillones junto a la chimenea.

Los hermanos Scamander dejaron sus juegos mañaneros e intercambiaron miradas complices y se soltaron a reír, los miré a ambos con una mirada amenazadora, sorprendida y severa.

-Una cosa es lo que viste en la mirada de Bastián que, digamos no es la alegría andando-dijo Lorcan con una media sonrisa burlona-Y otra muy diferente ver la mirada preocupada de Scorpius.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-hablé con recelo y miedo cuando el recuerdo de mi accidente en la excursión al Bosque de Dean que casi me cuesta la vida.

-Cuando Charleen nos dijo lo que había pasado a Richard, Susana y a nosotros, llegaron Scorpius y Bastián al campamento discutiendo-reveló Lysander tratando de ser prudente con sus palabras para no alterarme-No entendí bien lo que decían pero pude captar que Scorpius decía "_A ella nunca le vuelvas a hacer daño_", _"Es importante_" y "_La amo_"-se quedó callado unos momentos mirando al techo pensativo y le lanzó una mirada a Lorcan quien se espabiló en el sillón y me miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules que sólo había visto cuando estaba ideando una travesura.

-El caso es que Bastián se quedó callado escuchando a Scorpius, pero luego dijo "_Es peligroso"_, "_La pones en peligro_", nunca los había visto a esos dos tan enojados-terminó Lorcan la explicación que estaba dando Lysander antes que él.

No puedo afirmar que Lorcan y Lysander tengan razón, pero al paso del tiempo, creer que al menos Scorpius se preocupara por mí es más difícil que Hugo deje su miedo a las arañas y a las acromántulas a las que les teme desde que era pequeño, aunque pienso que es herencia, así como mi miedo a volar y no poder estabilizarme en una escoba, tal y como mi madre.

El pasado nunca vuelve, ya lo sé, pero cuando los protagonistas de ese pasado regresan, para mí ha sido lo más complicado, doloroso y confuso. Traté de ignorar cada uno de mis sueños, su significado, pero me di cuenta de que estaba ligada al _Quinteto Maravilla_, a Richard y nuevamente a esas dos que habían desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo, Nathalie y Cecilia.

Si ambas regresaban a mi presente, no podría luchar contra ellas y tropezaría varias veces tratando de hacerles frente. Me sentía indefensa ante alguien como ellas y otra vez, los recuerdos regresaron a mí dándome una cachetada y mi ánimo bajó hasta el suelo. No podía guardármelo más, tenía que saberlo.

-¿A quién elegiría Scorpius?-les pregunté a los hermanos Scamander con un nudo en la garganta que crecía cada vez más-¿A Nathalie o a mí?

Dejé de respirar por unos momentos, el nudo en la garganta crecía y crecía al igual que mi temor por la respuesta. Lysander soltó a reír con ganas sin mover la vista del techo.

-¿Te preocupa eso?-preguntó Lysander desviando su mirada del techo y me miró con una ceja enarcada a lo que le devolví la mirada con furia-Bueno, pensándolo de ese modo-hizo una pausa aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Lorcan que sonreía burlón-Díselo tú, hermano, aún no puedo creerme esto.

Lorcan inspiró aire profundamente y lo soltó con suavidad, me miró a los ojos con determinación y habló con una voz imperturbable-Scorpius siempre ha querido a una persona desde que la conoció pero no se dio cuenta hasta tercer curso.

-¡Por favor, Lorcan! ¡No hables con rodeos!-le grité desesperada y nerviosa.

-No te va a gustar la respuesta, Rose-dijo Lorcan con temor en la voz y miró de refilón las escaleras de los dormitorios de sexto curso, me giré y no se veía a nadie ni se escuchaba que alguien estuviera despierto en el lado de los chicos.

-¡Aún así quiero saberlo!-le espeté girándome hacia mi compañero de casa-¡No estuve esperando tres años de angustia por nada!

Lysander se levantó del sillón y se colocó a mi lado con expresión preocupada, la misma que Lorcan tenia en ese momento y me miraba con tristeza mordiéndose el labio inferior como si no le gustara lo que tendría que decirme.

-No eres tú-soltó Lorcan en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar, sentí como Lysander me ponía una mano sobre el hombro en muestra de apoyo, mi mirada seguía en Lorcan que tenia la cabeza gacha y la levantó para terminar de dar el golpe final-Es Nathalie.

Me quedé pretrificada, no pude soportar el dolor y salí de la sala común rumbo al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos que daban al Comedor, a lo lejos observé una pequeña acumulación de chicos y chicas alrededor de dos más que por algún motivo se me hacían conocidas.

Miré por un momento mientras me acercaba un poco más al barullo de alumnos de casa de Slytherin y me pareció estar alucinando. Cerca de ellos estaban Susana, Marcela y Renata, me acerqué lentamente hacia ellas, por instinto giré la cabeza hacia el otro grupo y descubrí a Charleen, Bastián, Eveline, Scorpius y Richard alrededor de…

¡No podía ser cierto! Nathalie y Cecilia acababan de cumplir mi peor pesadilla.

Nathalie era una chica alta, de largo cabello negro lacio, de tez blanca tostada que me hizo mis días difíciles gracias a sus insinuaciones hacia Scorpius que lo único que lograba era, lógico, ponerme celosa, además a principios de tercer año ambos fueron novios. En ese timepo no le di tanta importancia pero ahora…

Cecilia era una chica unos centímetros más baja que yo, de corto cabello color negro ondulado, de piel pálida siempre con maquillaje oscuro sobre sus parpados y usaba un labial color rojo en los labios dándole un aspecto extraño, oscuro y temible al mismo tiempo. Ella era la mejor amiga de Nathalie, que para mi sorpresa estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura por Scorpius quien le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Hice una mueca de asco y caminé más rápido hacia mis amigas que me esperaban a la entrada del Gran Comedor, entramos y yo estaba en medio de ellas, no quería ver a ninguno de esos traidores aprovechados.

De nuevo sentí un fuerte olor a azufre como me había pasado en Hogsmeade pero este olor era mucho más concentrado y fuerte y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, no aguanté las ganas de vomitar y salí del comedor corriendo hacia uno de los lavabos de las chicas, era horrible.

Ya en el baño, mi estomago soltó todo lo que tenia dentro y golpeé la pared del baño con furia, ¿Cuándo habían regresado esas dos? De nuevo la sensación de que algo me escondían se hizo latente y tenía unas ganas enormes de descubrir qué era, algo por lo que vengarme de ellos por engañarme, además tenía una duda, ¿Por qué el olor a azufre me hacía sentirme mareada y asqueada? ¿Sería la única a la que le pasaba?

Salí del baño después de haberme enjuagado la boca para que el sabor del vomito se fuera, estaba llena de odio, enojo y rencor, eso me pasaba por hacerme ilusiones que no podían ser, volví mis pasos hacia el Gran Comedor y cuando me acerqué a las grandes puertas, ellos seguían ahí alrededor de ellas. Y sentí de nuevo como ese olor a azufre invadió mis fosas nasales y corrí para sentarme en mi mesa y alejar ese olor que volvía a ponerme mal, si así seguía no podría desayunar nada antes de las clases del primer bloque.

Pero en medio de mi carrera choqué con Cecilia con un fuerte golpe, como si me hubiera estampado de lleno en la pared. El golpe hace que casi me vaya de espaldas, reaccioné a tiempo y giré sobre mi misma y de nuevo sentí ese olor de azufre pero hice amago de que no la había visto y seguí mi camino hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en un asiento vacío mientras comenzaba mi desayuno con algo de asco por sentir todavía ese olor a azufre en mi nariz. Alguien se sentó en el lado vacio a mi derecha y miré para ver quien era, sonreí cuando descubrí a mi primo James quien me sonreía con su característica sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó sonriente mientras tomaba una tostada y la untaba con mantequilla-Hace algunos minutos te vi cuando llegaste junto a unas Gryffindor compañeras de Albus pero saliste corriendo, tenías una cara…

-Estoy bien, me sentí algo mareada pero estoy mejor-le dije a mi primo tratando de sonreír pero no podía aun sentía asco.

-Pues esa cara me dice todo lo contrario, prima-dijo James mirándome con una ceja enarcada y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, esa pose se la había copiado a Teddy cuando éramos niños ya que Teddy también solía hacer ese ladeo de cabeza-Así que, ya me vas contando lo que te pasa, Albus me contó lo que pasó en su excursión, dice que está decepcionado, que le mentiste y que por si fuera poco, casi te matas. Agradece que Teddy no haya dicho nada a los tíos Ron y Hermione.

Escuchar que no habían mencionado nada de lo que me había ocurrido me había quitado un peso de encima, que no me había dado cuenta que tenia. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando James me lo dijo y lo miré con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento pero su semblante se volvió serio y taciturno, algo no normal en el bromista de Hogwarts.

-Que no hayamos abierto la boca, Rose Jeane-dijo James con seriedad y utilizando mi nombre completo, eso en el idioma de James significaba peligro y que estaba en un serio problema, no dije nada y seguí escuchando lo que tuviera que decir-No significa que estemos de acuerdo con lo que pasó, te pusiste en peligro algo que le había prometido a Albus que no harías y tampoco significa que no estés en problemas.

-Lo sé, James-le dije cohibida y arrepentida por no haber cumplido la promesa que le hice a Albus-No debí de haber ido al bosque sola mucho menos a esas horas de la mañana, pero no fui la única, Charleen Marshall también estaba ahí y a ella no le han dicho nada.

-Porque no está en nosotros decidir lo que haga o no Marshall, Rose-dijo James acariciando mi mejilla-Tú seguridad es lo que más nos importa a nosotros, que tú estés bien y no corras peligro, Teddy me contó lo que vio en tu mente y está sorprendido, nunca se han visto animales tan grandes.

-James, ¿Por qué los vampiros atacaron al abuelo?-le pregunté con voz ronca mirándole fijamente.

James soltó un resoplido que hizo saltar un mechón de su cabello negro azabache desordenado y me miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de confusión, él se preguntaba lo mismo.

-No lo sabemos, le he preguntado a mi padre pero tampoco lo sabe-dijo James con impotencia apretando los puños de sus manos sobre la mesa-Sólo me dice que no nos metamos en problemas, que nos cuidemos y que no estemos solos en ningún momento.

-Pero, ¡La página del diario, la que Albus y yo vimos! ¡Hablaba sobre un ataque de vampiros y de una supuesta guerra contra los magos!-exclamé con indignación, ¿Cómo era posible que el Ministerio de Magia no supiera porque sucedían los ataques de vampiros? Miré a James que había agarrado otra tostada y sus ojos marrones se volvieron rojos de furia, literalmente.

-Eso fue obra de alguien que está dentro de Hogwarts, Rose-dijo James en voz baja mirándome con complicidad y después se giró hacia su mesa repasándola con la mirada-Y creeme por primera vez en toda mi estancia en Slytherin, el sospechoso viene de ahí.

-¿Sospechoso?-le pregunté en voz baja enarcando ambas cejas.

-Alguien de mi casa se ha pasado los días desde el inicio de curso después de Navidad, hablando sobre vampiros y que Hogwarts está infectado de ellos-dijo James con el ceño fruncido aún con la mirada sobre la mesa de las serpientes.

¿Alguien de Slytherin hablando sobre vampiros tan libremente en su sala común desde el inicio de curso después de las vacaciones de Navidad? Sólo un nombre se me pasó por la cabeza, de hecho dos, pero el único Slytherin que me había estado hablando sobre eso era Richard Nott.

¿Sería él de quién mi primo James desconfiaba? Albus también desconfiaba pero no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él ya que siempre tenía a Richard al lado y eso evitaba que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad con ellos, pero ahora, ahí estaba James, a mi lado. Quizá ese era el momento.

-¿Hablas de Richard Nott?-le solté de sopetón y James giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia mí mirándome con sorpresa, solo esperaba que mi primo no se hubiera lastimado el cuello con el movimiento brusco que hizo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú, eso?-preguntó a medias con sorpresa.

-Vamos, no es que lo esté gritando por todo Hogwarts desde la Torre de Astronomía-le dije en tono de broma para tratar de quitarle hierro a la conversación, pero hablando de hierro-¿Albus no te ha dicho que me acosa todo el tiempo con eso? Tiene la idea de que Malfoy, Marshall, Rumsfeld, Wells y Sandler son vampiros y he de serte sincera, James, desde que ellos regresaron, me han pasado cosas extrañas-le dije en un susurro apenas audible para que sólo mi primo pudiera escucharlo y ante cada palabra veía como James se tensaba más y más.

-¿Cómo cosas extrañas?-preguntó James con preocupación disimulando con el desayuno que tenía en su plato y que comía a intervalos.

-Me he encontrado con animales de tamaño humano en los terrenos de Hogwarts y en la excursión con un lobo y un jaguar, en Hogsmeade ayer, después de ver la noticia del abuelo, algunas personas vestían de manera extraña, como en los tiempos de la reina Victoria, ¿Me explico?-le dije a James que miraba su desayuno con expresión ausente pero se lo comía o al menos trataba.

-No entiendo, Rose, ¿Por qué todo eso ahora? No niego que eso de los animales de tamaño humano es impresionante, aunque papá me contó que se había enfrentado a un cerbero a los once años junto a tus padres y era enorme y eso ya no lo hace _impresionante_-replicó James con una ceja enarcada de forma burlona.

-Espera, _payaso_, aún hay más-le dije con un mohín de burla a lo que él me dio un leve coscorrón en la frente.

-Soy todo oídos señorita _sabelotodo_-dijo James con retintín en la voz que me hizo sonreír.

-¿No has notado un olor a azufre? Es como si estuviera en el aire, te impide respirar y me da nauseas-dije en un tono cómplice y una mueca de asco al recordar ese olor.

James levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire a nuestro alrededor como si de un perro se tratase y solté una carcajada que alarmó a mis compañeros Ravenclaw, que miraron a mi primo sin entender nada mientras también se reían de James pensando que era otra de sus bromas.

Jalé a James por la manga de su túnica de Slytherin y lo obligué a sentarse a mi lado ya que se había parado para olfatear mejor, cuando James dejó de hacerlo las risas cesaron y miré a mi primo con ganas de matarlo.

-Nunca dejarás de hacerte el payaso, ¿Verdad? Luego no estés llorando porque tu novia te deje gracias a tus bromas-le solté enfadada.

-Ya, vale, Rose-dijo James poniéndose serio ante la mención de su novia Slytherin-Nunca he notado el olor a azufre en el colegio, ni he visto nada raro, ¿Le has preguntado a Teddy o a la Profesora Amadeus?

-¡Cómo le voy a preguntar a Amadeus con lo que _tanto nos quiere_ a los Weasley, James!-exclamé pasmada ante la pregunta de mi primo haciendo énfasis en las palabras tanto nos quiere, y es que la profesora Joselyn Amadeus de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no nos veía nada bien a los hijos de los salvadores del mundo mágico ni a nuestros primos Weasley.

Desde nuestro primer año, al menos de Albus, Molly, Lucy y para mí, la profesora la había tomado contra nosotros y ninguno sabíamos porqué, aunque cuando hablamos con James y Roxanne sobre eso nos dijeron que no nos preocuparamos que también con ellos era igual, así que nada de preguntarle a Amadeus sobre lo que tenia en la cabeza y mucho menos sobre vampiros.

Mil veces prefería preguntarle a Teddy, que aunque era profesor, tapaba todas las bromas que James realizaba junto con los hermanos Scamander y sus amigos de Slytherin, se comportaba más como nuestro primo adoptivo que como un profesor y no nos reñía solo cuando era necesario, como la vez de mi accidente en la excursión.

Quizá Teddy estuviera enfadado conmigo por lo que pasó y no quisiera escucharme y ayudarme, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, ¿No?

-Rose solo era una propuesta-se defendió James alzando las manos para indicar que estaba limpio de culpa-Además no tienes porque decirme lo que sé por siete años, además Amadeus está amargada, eso es lo que pasa.

-No me imagino porqué-dije sarcásticamente mientras posaba mi cabeza sobre una de mis manos y le miraba de forma inocente.

-Entonces preguntale a Teddy cuando termines la hora de Defensa-dijo James levantándose cuando observó que su novia se acercaba a nosotros-Por cierto, tenemos permiso de salir para ver al abuelo, ya te mandaré la hora y el día con Albus, ¿Estamos?

-Vale, James-dije despidiéndome de él con la mano mientras saludaba a su novia de origen irlandés con la mano.

Terminé mi desayuno y me levanté de la mesa para ir a la Sala Común por mis libros antes de la primera clase que era Historia de la Magia. Mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del Comedor, observé como el grupo que había rodeado a Nathalie y Cecilia se había sentado en la orilla de la mesa de Slytherin y se reían de lo lindo contando anécdotas sobre donde habían estado durante tres años, el mismo tiempo que desaparecieron mis amigos que ahora las rodeaban.

Me odié por estar tontamente enamorada y porque no era correspondida, ¡Era una tonta! ¿Cómo podía creer que después de tres años había sentido algo por mí cuando antes había estado con otra?

Siempre me utilizó y lo único que quería era acercarse aún más a Nathalie. Subí las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Ravenclaw con rapidez y con las manos en puño. Sí que el amor te hace sentir idiota, me sentía así, y para colmo el pasado comenzaba a atormentarme.

Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro en silencio y me senté en el borde de las escaleras justo cuando un pergamino cayó en mi regazo, me limpié las lágrimas prometiéndome a mi misma que ya no lloraría más y mucho menos por él.

Miré el pergamino y lo tomé, parecía un articulo sacado de alguna revista o diario pues por la condición en la que estaba era como si lo hubieran arrancado.

Lo leí y no pude creer lo que decía. Me quedé perpleja, asombrada y con la boca abierta. No podía ser verdad.

"_Ataques de vampiros en Reino Unido, ¿Qué son los vampiros y quiénes son sus víctimas?_

Escuché una serie de pasos apresurados por la escalera y yo todavía no salía de la impresión inicial.

-¿Rose?-dijo la voz de Richard impregnada de preocupación.

-¿Qué?-contesté con un hilo de voz aun con la impresión y miré a Richard que ya traía su mochila y su uniforme de Slytherin bien colocado.

Richard se acercó a mi y me levantó el rostro con una mano y me limpió los rastros de lágrimas. Me levanté con su ayuda dejando caer el pergamino que había estado en mis manos.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-me preguntó con preocupación y después me soltó con brusquedad-¿Estás llorando por Malfoy?-espetó con furia.

-¿Por qué todos piensan que lloro por el estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy?-le grité con furia mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-No seas así, Rose, tu y yo sabemos que es así-dijo Richard tratando de ser comprensivo pero la furia que veía en sus ojos decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Si así fuera qué?-refunfuñé alejándome algunos pasos de él-Lo que cuenta es que al fin abrí los ojos.

-Reconoce que aún lo quieres-dijo Richard de forma burlona acercándose lentamente.

-¿Cómo le voy a seguir queriendo si cuando trato de hablar con él se aleja? Y ahora resulta que está con otra-le dije con voz dolida y nerviosa.

-¿Lo viste con Nathalie?-dijo Richard acercándose cada vez más y sonreía de manera victoriosa que me puso más nerviosa aún.

-Sí, lo vi con ella-solté con odio mirando a Richard enojada y metí la mano a la bolsa de mi túnica donde llevaba la varita, por si acaso tenía que defenderme, esa actitud de Richard no me gustaba nada-No se cansan de jugar conmigo.

-Tampoco tomes el papel de victima-dijo Richard con desprecio mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada que no me gustaba nada.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar con rumbo a la entrada de la Sala Común con pasos seguros, Richard me detuvo tomandome por un brazo y me giró bruscamente hacia él quedando uno frente al otro. Esto no debía de ser así, no era real, no podía pasarme esto.

Richard sonreía como si hubiera ganado algo, mientras trataba de controlar los temblores que recorrieron mi cuerpo producto del miedo y la sorpresa de estar con Richard en una situación así.

-Él se perdió algo muy valioso, ¿No?-murmuró Richard a unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios, traté de forcejear pero Richard era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Me sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura para impedir que escapara y me estampó en la pared quedando poco espacio entre nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres ganar con esto? ¿Mi odio?-le dije entre dientes con el enojo creciendo dentro de mí, trataba de luchar contra su agarre pero me tenia bien sujeta sin opción a escapar.

-Podré competir contra Scorpius Malfoy, él te dejó abandonada-dijo acercándose poco a poco a mi.

-Pero no contra mis sentimientos-le dije con odio forcejeando de nuevo y mis manos se fueron hasta mi varita que no lograba tomar gracias a la posición en la que estaba.

-Ya lo veremos-sonrió con victoria cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

Cortó la distancia entre nuestros labios, me besó lleno de furia y coraje haciéndome daño, me asusté, yo no quería eso. Me sentía ruin, deshonrada, pero si Scorpius había hecho su vida, ¿Por qué no hacía yo la mía? Aunque eso significara responder el beso de Richard que era todo menos cuidadoso.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-el hechizo le dio de lleno a Richard mandándolo a volar hasta el extremo del pasillo que daba a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Miré a quién había lanzado el hechizo y me encontré con Axel y Eveline que tenían miradas severas y Axel sostenía su varita en alto. Subieron los escalones a gran velocidad mientras Axel y Richard se lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-_¡Impedimenta!_

-_¡Protego!_

-_¡Tallantallegra!_

-_¡Incendio!_

-_¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Protego!_

Uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw había conjurado el hechizo escudo para proteger el embate de Axel sobre Richard. Nuestras miradas se posaron en el prefecto que había salido de la Sala Común y caminó presuroso hasta nosotros.

-¡Wells, Nott, Sandler y Weasley! ¿Pueden explicar lo que sucedió aquí?-exigió el prefecto de séptimo con evidente enojo.

-¡Nott tuvo la culpa! ¡Tenia a Rose sujeta a la fuerza!-gritó Axel como un desaforado, nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

-Wells, cálmate, podría hacerte daño-dijo el prefecto al escuchar el grito de Axel, me miró un momento y después se volvió a Richard-¿Eso es cierto, Nott?

Me acerqué a Axel corriendo, él no era tan adepto a las emociones fuertes, no le gustaban, prefería la tranquilidad pero aún así siempre se mantenía alerta por sí algún estudiante quería gastarle alguna broma.

Axel estaba enfermo del corazón, tenía una malformación de nacimiento y desde que comenzamos el colegio tenía licencia de no participar en los duelos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aunque se defendía bastante bien y no podía formar parte del equipo de Quidditch aunque era un gran fanático del deporte y nunca se había perdido un partido, fuera Ravenclaw quien jugara o alguna otra de las casas.

Todo el colegio y la casa Ravenclaw estaba enterada de la situación de Axel pero eso no terminaba con las bromas de las que lo hacían participar pero Axel encontró su forma de regresar esas bromas y se unió a Lorcan y Lysander Scamander que le ayudaban a James y a sus amigos con sus bromas y fue así como se formaron dos grupos de bromistas, el de los traviesos Slytherin comandados por James Potter y el de los Ravenclaw liderado por Axel Wells, pero eso se acabó cuando Axel desapareció.

Lorcan y Lysander se convirtieron en grandes amigos de Axel gracias a las bromas que hacían, además de que Lorcan y Axel compenetraron muy bien desde el principio. Pero Axel no realizaba esas bromas con el mismo propósito que James, al contrario, Axel sabia que en algún momento su vida terminaría así que siempre portaba una sonrisa amable y se divertía, quería disfrutar cada momento de su vida lo mejor que pudiera antes de que sucediera lo inevitable.

-¿Estás bien, Axel?-le pregunté llena de preocupación y agradecida por que hubiera llegado en el momento adecuado.

-Perfectamente-dijo enojado y luego posó sus ojos marrones en mi-¿Tú estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras se escuchó el grito que lanzó Richard completamente enojado.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo nunca vi que Weasley se quejara!

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó Eveline con su voz chillona-Nosotros vimos todo, ¿Qué buscas, Nott? ¿Qué Scorpius terminé contigo?

Richard soltó una carcajada al escuchar a una enfadada Eveline que lanzaba fuego por los ojos completamente furiosa.

-¿Por qué ha de acabar conmigo, si la dejó abandonada?-rió Richard mirándome ladinamente, Axel se dio cuenta y me colocó detrás de él.

Alzó la varita y apuntó a Richard con ella-Anda, serpiente, arrástrate como lo que eres, sabes que no amenazamos en vano, tú mismo sabes de lo que somos capaces-habló Axel con voz dura y grave, nunca lo había oído hablar de ese modo-Vuelve a tocarle un solo pelo y terminaré contigo.

-No te tengo miedo, _colmillitos_, ven por mí y vendrán por toda tu linda familia, ¿No le han contado su secreto verdad?-siseó Richard apuntando a Axel con la varita-¿Por qué crees que regresó Nathalie? ¿Creen de verdad que podrán protegerla?

-Nathalie solo es una distracción, si se llega a enterar de lo que hiciste, Nott-dijo Eveline en el mismo tono que usó Axel, una voz severa y hostil.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo Richard dándonos la espalda y bajó las escaleras con pasos rápidos.

Tal vez todo estaba hecho para él, pero no para mi, sentía como si estuviera traicionando a alguien que quería para mí.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora paso a contestar el review.

Hermy Evans Black: Hola, gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste el fic, pues sí Scorpius como vampiro es sexy (risas) Bueno, con respecto a lo de la saga Crepusculo, este fic no tiene nada que ver con esos libros, como dije al inicio del fic me baso principalmente en el mito original, Drácula de Bram Stoker y algunos otros libros sobre vampirismo que he leido, que he investigado y no, no tiene nada que ver Crepusculo aqui, en la otra página donde tambien es publicado me dijeron lo mismo pero no, estos son vampiros tal y como el mito los maneja, claro que aún no pongo lo relevante, son solo suposiciones de Rose, la espera valdrá la pena creéme, y olvida eso de Crepusculo, que es una saga que respeto, pero no aqui no tiene cabida, perdón a las Twilighters pero así son las cosas. Bueno Hermy, espero que te siga gustando el fic y espero verte más seguido por aqui. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
